Get Over It
by fightXtheXdawn
Summary: Assuming the battle took place during the summer before seventh year. Hermione has a new look and it's changing everything. From herself to how certain people see her. Eventual HG/DM Inspired by Avril Lavigne's song Get Over It. Not a songfic... Finished!
1. A new year, a new look

A/N right-oh. This whole thing is based around a song I can NOT get out of my head. It's called Get Over it by Avril Lavigne. Look up the lyrics if you don't know it. It inspired the story, but I don't think it's going to make an appearance other than maybe mentioned in passing.

Disclaimer I own nothing except maybe the plot line. Of course, it's very possible it's all been done ahaha. In which case, I am the owner of nothing at all. Nothing is a lot for one person to own…

* * *

I walked down the hallway, books in hand. Passing Draco Malfoy, I gave him the satisfaction of being the first to see my new hair. Of course, he probably didn't even notice, I mean, it's Draco Malfoy. Even as different as it was, straight with some blond and black highlights, he wouldn't bother with something so insignificant as my hair. Only a funny thing happened. 

As I walked, I knew it streamed out behind me all fancy-shmancy. That was the one thing that annoyed me the constant outward stream of it. It wasn't my fault it wasn't even different. Ginny had pounced the night before on my way up to bed. She had straightened it… permanently. The highlights were natural but hidden when it was a tangled bushy mess. The black ones however were another gift from Ginny. She was inspired by my favorite muggle singer, Avril Lavigne's hair back in some of the early days.

So anyways, my flowing hair brushed Malfoy's arm and I saw him turn curiously. And he stared. Draco Malfoy _stared _after me. Not with a snide comment even. He seemed, for once, at a loss for insults. I turned back to glare at him too and couldn't help the smirk spreading over my face at his dumbstruck look.

I walked into the Main Hall with my new hair and it was like a hush fell. All eyes followed me as I walked confidently over to the Gryffindor table. My new hair had given me self-esteem. As soon as I sat down the talking picked up again and I was positive I heard my name mentioned a few times.

"Wow Harry, now I think I have a slight idea how you feel most of the time." I said with a smile up at my best friend. He smiled back and adjusted his glasses before turning back to his toast and eggs.

"Not so pleasant, is it?" He spoke to me as normally as ever, I noted with relief. At least my friends wouldn't be changed towards me because of my new look.

"'Ow 'Ermione!" Ron choked out through his food. He gulped it down before speaking again, gazing at me with wide eyes. "Bloody hell, you look brilliant!"

"I'm the same person I always had been Ron." I told him, frowning slightly. I hadn't bargained on this, even though I really should have thought it from him. I don't mean to talk poorly of one of my best friends, but Ron was not the brightest crayon in the box. Not to mention the fact he was shallower than a puddle.

"Yes but now you look good!" He exclaimed with bright eyes. It was the most attention he had given me since the start of seventh year at Hogwarts. Since Voldemort had been killed and the three of us- four, including Malfoy who helped surprisingly enough- had been claimed heroes and girls had started fawning over him like mad. Since he had entered a mind-state similar to that of Malfoy's. I shook my head.

Harry laid a sympathetic hand on my arm and I turned to him with renewed hope. He still saw the old Hermione, I could read it in his expression. I smiled warmly and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how come he gets a hug?" Ron demanded obstinately. When neither of us answered he grumbled a little and demanded, "Why _did _you change your hair anyway?"

"Ginny did it, not me. You know how she gets about makeovers. Although I made her swear _years _ago she wouldn't do that to me. She mentioned something about Seventh year needing to be special… so she changed me to make it happen I guess." I explained. The reason kind of bummed me. I knew I wasn't much to look at with my hair bushy… but I was never comfortable with changing my looks for cosmetic reasons.

"She mentioned something about that to me during the train ride." Harry mumbled thoughtfully. He and Ginny were dating again now that the threat of Voldemort was over and done. They were currently a very happy couple… unlike Ron and I. I really had hoped… but it didn't matter. I would just have to move on.

"Did she now?" I asked, pretending to look offended at the idea of a conspiracy. Then I smiled and looked away. I liked Harry a lot but only as a brother. Kind of like the brother I never had you know? But still, people liked to spread nasty rumors and I just can't stand it.

My eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where they all had their heads together whispering. From the glances I was being shot it was no doubt about me. I met a pair of icy eyes that for once didn't bear a trace of contempt. He looked merely curious for once. I sighed and turned away. It was going to be a long year.

A few minutes later Harry, Ron, and I got up and headed out of the hall to go to class. It was going to be transifiguration and I was not looking forwards to it. Because seventh year focused on honing in the skills for the career you would go into, we had every class with Draco Malfoy. At least I thought we did.

By the time class had started Draco still hadn't shown up. In fact, the only Slytherin in the room was Blaise. It made sense that not too many of them were here. This was the Auror-to-be class schedule. Not many Slytherins wanted to be one… of the Slytherins that were left that is. Many were captured, killed, or went into hiding.

Blaise caught sight of us sitting towards the back and came towards us. Harry and Ron were automatically on their guard about him but he put his hand up quickly as he reached us. "Look, we're all on the same side now. I mean, to continue fighting after the war seems pointless. Truce?"

Harry was the first to take his offered hand. Then Ron, grudgingly. I stared up at him amazed and impressed. It was a Slytherin with a level head on his shoulders. Not something to be found often. He smiled at me as if reading my thoughts and sat down beside me.

"Hey" he said with a nod of his head at me. His smile, I noticed, didn't fully warm his eyes. Maybe that was the case with all people in Slytherin house though, unavoidable. He looked me up and down before saying, "Nice hair."

"Oh, thanks." I said quietly, focusing ahead as Professor McGonigall came in. I had a strong respect for the woman. She was now Headmistress (for there were just some things that could not be reclaimed from the war and Dumbledore was among them) and still taught class. I admired her level of patience.

After a class all about transfiguring solids into liquids, it was free time. I got up thinking already of the library and in my haste toppled all my books. I bent to pick them up and found someone already had. Blaise stood in front of me holding them out. I took them.

"Thanks… again." I said blushing wildly. My new straight hair fell over the side of my face, hiding me slightly. He took the liberty of brushing it lightly over my shoulder, taking care that my hair was the only thing he touched.

Ron and Harry had gone on without me. So we left the room together, already talking like old friends. In fact, I was so caught up in staring at him that I bumped into someone going the opposite direction. I spun to face them and was looking up at none other than Malfoy. When had he gotten so tall.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." I said politely. His gaze flickered to my face before he glanced over to Blaise. He gave him a nod in greeting before turning and stalking off again. I felt my face heat up again, only this time with anger. "Must he always be so rude to me?"

"Take it easy on him." Came Blaise's voice from right behind me. I felt his breath against my cheek and it made me aware of how uncomfortably close he was. I shivered and turned to him questioningly. He went on, "Well I mean, he betrayed the only people he ever knew when he helped you lot. He's got practically no friends now. No doubt he's depressed."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." I breathed out, turning to face him. I noticed him lowering his hands, as if he had been about to wrap them around me from behind but got caught. "Blaise-"

"Don't say it, Granger." He said quickly, holding a hand up to stop me. Then he turned and walked away from me. I was left gaping open mouthed in the hallway. After a moment I turned and headed towards the library.

The library. It was like my safe place… yes, I needed on of those at Hogwarts. Books don't make fun of you. The open their bindings to you instead, and share everything they could possibly impart, from their words right down to the worn creases in their aging pages. They were beautiful things. The library itself, echoed with their rustling pages, silence becoming restless with the sounds of parchment, quills, whispers, and pages… beautiful sounds.

I took a deep breath to settle my nerves as I walked leisurely down the aisles. I wasn't looking for any book in particular. One would jump out at me in time. Even as I thought this a book fell at my feet. I looked down at it, then up at the ladder where the culprit stood. Malfoy. He was looking down at me with that same curious expression.

I picked up the book and looked back up at him expectantly. He began to climb down with another book in his hand. He held out his hand to me and said, "I'll uh, put that back."

I looked down at the title, _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. I hugged the book close to my chest. It had been the one I was searching for every so often without really thinking I could find it. He was still waiting. I looked up at him shyly through my eyelashes. "Uhm, I think I'd like to read this one thanks."

"They're just the typical stories, Granger." He scoffed, climbing down all the way. "You already know how they all end. It's so predictable and so…"

"Untrue." I finished for him. He looked up at me with his curious eyes. "I know. So, the great Draco Malfoy reads muggle fairy tales?"

He held out to me _Peter Pan_ by J.M. Barrie. "Children's stories no less."

"I'm impressed." I said lightly before turning away to wander the aisles some more with my new book. Lunch would be shortly… of course, I could always skip lunch. Footsteps told me I was being followed. I spun to face Draco. "What is it?"

He blinked at me a few times before blurting, "Why on earth did you change your hair?"

It was my turn to blink. This was the first response I had gotten that seemed almost negative. Finally I said, "Ginny Weasley did it. She decided all on her own I needed a new look. Do you really hate it that much?"

"It's not you." He said, a sneer creeping into his voice. "Honestly, finally got sick of being a bushy haired freak huh?"

"That's not it at all…"

"You wanted to be just like everyone else, admit it." He is almost back to his old self, in both appearance and tone. I back away so that my back collides sharply with the bookshelves. He is standing in front of me and sneering. "Just the same as everyone else. With one exception of course, you're a filthy Mudblood."

I couldn't help it, couldn't take it anymore. I broke into tears and ran from the room, dropping the book in hurry. My original plan was to run all the way up to my room with was in Gryffindor tower and then up to the very top to my Head Girl chambers. I was got a stitch in my chest half that distance and so I walked slowly, dejectedly the rest of the way. My straight hair hung in my face, a sort of curtain from the outside world. I had my arms folded, guarded and no one bothered me.

Up in my room I put on music and sobbed into my pillow. The music wasn't loud enough so I turned it up, blaring it. A familiar muggle song filled my ears and I realized it was Avril, my hair's inspiration. The song made me feel like a pathetic infant, sobbing my eyes out cause _someone _did not care for my appearance.

I almost chuckled at that. He had never cared for my appearance. Why should it bother me now? I knew why… because I wasn't entirely comfortable with it myself. I had to handle countless stares, whispers, and attention. I wanted to be my old self just so I could be comfortable… even if that meant giving up my pretty hair.

I got up, resolved to find Ginny. First thing was first. I began to pull my hair back into a bun on my head. The words got to me though while I was doing this. I stared long and hard at my reflection in the mirror. What was I doing? I was going to let _him _bug me? No one else considered the look too superficial for me or whatever.

I tugged the elastic out of my hair and through it on my vanity table, picking up instead, the black eyeliner that sat there that I hardly ever used. I applied it artfully to my eyes and smiled. Oddly enough, it made their warm chocolate brown look lighter. Then I grabbed my book for potions class and practically skipped down to the Great Hall for the last half of lunch. I'd show that Malfoy.

I walked in, greeted by less stares then this morning but still more than I was comfortable with. One of them happened to be Malfoy's. I straightened and shook my hair out of my newly made up eyes as I began to walk through the hall. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to look up at them through my eyelashes… Blaise.

"Hey" I said with a genuine smile. He smiled back, it still never reached his black eyes. He stood there for a moment just staring at me, smiling like that. I got kind of nervous so I said, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering… would you care to be my partner in potions?" He said smoothly. He had a crooked, flirty type smile now. A bit too overconfident but…

"Of course, sounds fun." I said, trying to look at Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. He was staring down into his pumpkin juice with interest. Who knew orange colored juice was so eye catching? I smiled one last time at Blaise before going to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"So is he like your new best friend then?" Ron demanded, his ears turning pink. Oh sure, he couldn't notice me until some other guy already had. Typically of the slow thinking Ron. I rolled my eyes and decided not to answer him. Sometimes, he bothered me.

I ate my lunch in silence, trying to ignore the attention I was drawing just by being there. It would all die down eventually. It usually did with Harry, after all. I thought of this lightly as I ate with a small smile on my face.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked in his calm tone. Yes, Harry Potter had become the calm one after the final battle was over. All his real problems were behind him, along with his losses. He shook the hair out of his face and said, "You seem different today."

"I don't know what you mean." I answer. I knew exactly what he meant, but I was beginning to like the new me. I was confidant and I could afford to laugh something off and just have fun for once. I loved it. Just then it was time for class. We got up and began to leave.

Blaise met us at the door with that confident smirk of his and walked with us. I could sense Draco not far behind us. It's a wonder how I can feel his presence, even in a crowd. I didn't like the thought of that one bit. I should not be that aware of a kid who obviously still disliked me beyond words.

"You ok there, Granger?" A voice broke through my silent wonderings. I smiled up at Blaise but said nothing. He smiled back and walked slightly closer. I pulled slightly away. He didn't seem to notice.

We went to potions, conducted by Professor Slughorn due to Snape's continued absence since he killed Dumbledore last year. Blaise and I worked together, much to everyone's shock, and Harry and Ron worked together. While we worked I tried to talk casually about Malfoy, who was absent from this class as well.

"Why isn't Malfoy-" Blaise gave her a look. "Ok, _Draco _in this class? I mean, I thought he wanted to be an auror?"

"He must have changed his mind." Blaise answered shrugging. "I don't ask him questions. If he wants me to know something, he'll tell me about it. That's how we handle Draco in Slytherin House."

"You don't find it insufferable?"

"Everyone has their own personal battles, Hermione." was his only answer. I kept my mouth shut, dwelling on this as I stirred the potion absently. When class was over, Blaise asked me to accompany him to his quid ditch practice. He had made Beater this year. Surprisingly, I agreed without a minute of hesitation. I was liking Blaise.

I didn't count on the fact that Draco was on the team or that he might not be so happy to see me. As I sat in the stands watching, I tried to focus on Blaise, with his strong muscles tightening as he swung at bludger after bludger. My eyes however had a habit of drifting to Malfoy who also had a bad habit of watching me. I shivered.

When they had finally finished, Blaise and Malfoy came walking towards me, arguing together in a companionable way.

"I'm telling you mate, you're way off you're way off your game." Blaise was saying. "Perhaps you should get yours eyes checked?"

"And I'm telling you Zabini, perhaps you shouldn't bring your little toy to practice." Malfoy sneered, eying me with pure hatred. He knew I could hear him, the bastard! He went on anyways, never taking his eyes off me. "She's going to distract more than me. Leave your toys back in the castle. You can play when you get back."

Without really thinking it through, I walked forward and slapped him across the face. He glared at me icily. I felt my eyes prickling with unshed tears but I tried my best to keep them in. They were angry tears, but I wouldn't even give him that satisfaction. Without another word I turned and walked towards the castle with Blaise following in my wake.

* * *

A/N like it? Hate it? Sorry… read and review so I can improve as it goes along. Lots of Avril reference, just trying to get the point across. 


	2. Confrontations and Wonderings

A/N- Ok, I can't stop writing. Big problem. Will deal with it later. On with Chapter 2 and I do hope it's not too disappointing! Cheers!

Disclaimer- you read it, you know it, I don't own it.

* * *

"Granger, you can't just slap someone and walk away like that." Blaise was saying behind me. He tried to grab my arm to make me stop, slow down, anything. I just shook him off. He tried again, nearly pleading, "I'm sure he didn't mean it so meanly…" 

"Did you see that stupid gits face?" Was my only reply. This time he wasn't so gentle when he grabbed my arm. He forced me to face him and stared at my face with frighteningly angry eyes. I blinked but there was no way I could hide them. The tears were on free flow right now. I knew the makeup was running and I would look like a raccoon soon enough. I tried to wipe it off. His face seemed to smooth out.

"He's my mate, Granger. My friend. I can't listen to you talk bad about him." He said in this silky smooth voice. Almost as silky as… no, I didn't want to think about him. This was clearly one of those 'bros before hos' things… not that I was a ho. I didn't even really like that phrase but that's what I thought of when I looked at Blaise at that moment. I lowered my head and he peered earnestly down at me. "What, are you crying now?"

"Well, I'm sorry if your _mate _doesn't offend you with his insults but to some of us, it's a real pain!" I sneered. Blaise ignored my fiendish looking face and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort. I took the gesture without complaint, not wishing to hurt his feelings. I still wasn't comfortable with it. I felt like he wasn't trying to be comforting, just looking for an excuse to touch me or something creepy like that.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat behind Blaise. I immediately jumped out of his arms, catching the disappointed look on his face before it was replaced with his usual cool, impassive face. We both turned around. Draco stood in the entranceway, looking at us with utter contempt. "Well, I see you waste no time. I'll see you at the common room Blaise, when you've finished of course."

I glared open-mouthed at him. His rude suggestions and innuendos were really rubbing me the wrong way. If it weren't for the fact his cheek was still red, I would have taken another swing at him, this time with a fist. Instead, I opted for saying coldly, "That's alright Malfoy, we were finished. You can take him if you wish. I'm sure you miss him terribly."

"No, really Granger, I'd like to hear some juicy gossip about you later… by all means, carry on." He smirked as he saw my face flush red.

"I'm going to kick you ass so hard you wont be able to sit right for a month!" I screamed lunging forward without warning. Draco snapped his head back, shocked. He really had nothing to worry about. His perfect friend had me by the arms and the strain I was putting on them threatened to pull both out of their sockets.

"I see I've hit a nerve." Draco mused with a deep chuckle. I felt it reverberate through my own ribs and shivered. He leaned close until he was right in front of my face. "You know Mudblood? You're not half bad looking when you're pissed."

I struggled again but Blaise held firm. Draco chuckled once more before striding away, nodding to his friend as he went. As soon as he was gone, Blaise loosened his grip and I wheeled on him. I smacked at his chest angrily. "How could you do that? Do you honestly enjoy watching him piss me off? Is that some sick twisted pleasure of yours?"

He blinked at me before leading me over to an empty classroom. Foolish me went along with it, figuring it was so we could talk in private. Once inside, he had me backed against a wall as he whispered into my face, "He's right, you know. You're pretty cute when you're mad."

"Huh?" My breath left me with that one tiny confused sound. I couldn't even take another gasp before he crushed his lips on mine. I struggled against him, beating against his chest and shoving at him but he wouldn't let me go. So much for me thinking he was my friend. Finally, I just stood stock still until he came up for air. "Are you finished?"

"I'm not sure." He said, trying to read the expression on my face. It was difficult for him in the dark it seemed. I shoved him aside easily and moved towards the door.

"I am." I said lightly. I left him leaning against the wall he had previously had me trapped against as I strolled out into the hallway. "Have a nice life."

I didn't know where I was going, but I was too furious to care. I _never _gave him any sort of permission to kiss me. Never! I didn't even like him that way… or anyway now really. Something about him… it just didn't seem right. After that kiss, I had a pretty good idea. He was the kind of guy to resort to force if necessary to get what he wanted. I could just picture him beating girls too.

I wandered the steps fuming over all of this silently until I realized I had reached the astronomy tower. I rested against a window with a sigh, letting the breeze blow my hair back. Stupid hair, it had already gotten me into all sorts of problems. I pulled at it absently.

"Blaise's company proved to be too poor for you then, Granger?" A voice sneered at me from the other side of the circular room. I closed my eyes slowly, counting to ten before I turned to face him. It was too dark for me to see him.

"He proved to be expecting more than I was willing to impart, Malfoy." I said trying to sound civil and hide the bitterness in my voice. I heard him move slightly closer but he stopped, still in the shadows. I sighed and said, "But, of course, you already knew that."

"I didn't think he would actually try something right away." came the mumbled reply. I heard him step even closer, still keeping a remarkable distance. "H-he didn't do something incredibly stupid, did he?"

"He kissed me, Malfoy. Is that what you want to hear?" I shot randomly at where I thought he was. "Are you happy now? I didn't even get to enjoy my first kiss…"

"That was your first?" He sounded surprised. Finally he stepped fully into the light. He didn't look at me with hatred, but curiosity again. Then the other part hit him and his eyes flashed. "He _kissed _you?"

"Wasn't that what you too planned? Hurt the Mudblood's feelings so she fell into his arms? There was only a matter of time before she liked him enough right? Well, he was a wee bit too hasty with that part of the plan." I said sarcastically.

"I hadn't planned any of this at all…I could kill him right now." he insisted, looking beyond me out into the night. Then he rounded on me. "But if you hadn't gotten that stupid hair makeover or whatever, none of it would have happened!"

"I didn't want any of this!" I yelled back. "Not even the stupid hair change. So if you want it back to the way it was, please, be my guest. Or better yet, make it pink or something… you know, really eye catching, only in a bad way. Then maybe, I will repulse everyone and no one will try kissing me in empty classrooms or whatever… that's bloody brilliant!"

I knew I was on a hysterical rant. I couldn't help it I was so fed up with everything. If having nice hair meant _all of this _I didn't want nice hair. And I was absolutely serious about the whole pink hair thing… really, I was. I finally stopped for breath and collapsed, leaning against the windowsill for support.

"Done?" he asked calmly from where he leaned next to me. He still maintained his distance I noticed with relief. I didn't need another Slytherin to jump me tonight.

"For now" I admitted with a nod. Surprisingly, he chuckled. I couldn't help but smile a little, realizing it wasn't a mean sounding chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"All that pent up anger, Granger. You really need an outlet." He acknowledged. Then his face turned serious again. "You'll want to look out for Blaise… he has a tendency to er, get carried away so to speak."

"Oh" I said quietly. I shivered at the thought. Now I knew why Draco had questioned what Blaise and I had done. Then I turned to him, "Why didn't you warn me before?"

"I was too angry and instead decided to take a chance and figure he wouldn't try anything tonight. You being you and all, he'd want to wait a few days to get your trust." Draco explained. He looked down, as embarrassed as a Malfoy can look. "You're far too trusting for your own good, Granger. Someone says a nice word or two and you'd let them hold your bloody hand."

"Why were you so angry?" I asked. Then it hit me and I nodded to myself. "It was because I came to your Quidditch practice, wasn't it? Silly me, thinking there was something other than Quidditch on a wizards mind…"

"It wasn't because you turned up at the bloody practice!" He hissed, suddenly angry again. He walked to the stairs to leave, calling out behind him, "You better watch it Mudblood, sometimes you really can hit a nerve, you know that?"

I tried to ask him more, ask him what the real reason was, anything. I was sick of him walking away from me mad. Sick of him fuming over everything and nothing and not telling me about it. I ran down the stairs, determined to find out a few things and nearly running into him at the bottom.

"Malfoy-" I began. He 'shh'ed at me. I tried again, "Malfoy, why don't you want to be an auror anymore?"

"Now's not the time, Granger." He hissed, looking over his shoulder at me. I opened my mouth to whisper 'why' but he put a finger up to my lips and gestured behind him with his head. I could hear the voices now. Snape and Filch patrolling the halls. I at once became grateful to him. It would have looked awful if the Head Girl was caught out in the halls after curfew. Finally, they had passed on. He removed his finger and went to walk down the corridor. I followed.

"Thank you" I muttered, wondering how many countless times I would have to be polite to this kid who didn't like me one bit. He nodded in acknowledgement. I went on, "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't remember you asking one." He answered lightly, not bothering to slow down. I had to practically run to keep up with him. It really wasn't fair his legs were so much longer than mine and everything. I was determined, however.

"Well I did before you had me shut up, with good reason I'll give you that…" I was muttering. He stopped and turned to look at me. I wondered why until I realized we had reached the place where our paths would go different ways for the night.

"Are you going to ask me something or not?" He asked curtly, impatiently. I resented it but at least he was talking to me without insult for the moment.

"Why did you change your mind about becoming an auror, Malfoy?" I asked quietly.

"This really isn't the time for a conversation like that…"

"When else am I going to get you to talk to me?" I demanded, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He watched the movement closely, I noticed. It made me uneasy and I unconsciously took a step back. Surprisingly, he did the same.

"Do you have a piece of parchment on you?" he asked suddenly. I blinked confused at the question. He repeated himself. "Granger, do you have a scrap of parchment?"

"I heard you the first time." I said defensively. I hated feeling slow and he knew it, cause his face broke into that familiar smirk. I began to search my pockets and pulled out a piece that was twice the size. He wordlessly took it, waved his wand over it muttering something and split it in half handing a piece back to me.

"This parchment is charmed so that when you write on it the words will appear on mine… likewise with mine." He explained. He shook his bangs out of his eyes and for a moment I just watched the moonlight playing on that platinum blond hair of his. Then his words hit me.

"Sort of like email?" I asked eagerly trying to cover up for my minute of hesitation. When I saw the confusion on his face I caught my slip up and said, "Forget I mentioned that, it's a muggle thing. Sorry."

He shrugged indifferently and held up his piece. "So we'll continue our discussion here, shall we?"

"You will write back, right?" I asked suspiciously. I had to wonder if this was a trick of his to get me to leave him alone. I caught the flash in his eyes and braced myself for him to start sneering at me, ripping up the parchment, something in a fit of rage. Instead he lifted a hand and ran one finger along a strand of my hair before tugging it slightly.

"So different…everything's changing it would seem." He muttered almost to himself. Then he looked up into my eyes and with a formal nod of his head answered, "Yes, Granger, I solemnly do swear to uphold my promise and write back to you on this pathetic scrap of paper."

"Thanks" I muttered, once again. I looked down at my own scrap then back at him, startled by how close he was. When had he been standing so close? I shivered and stepped back. He didn't seem offended by this. "S-so I'll write to you in a few minutes, then."

"So you will." He answered, turning away. He began to head down the stairs and I continued to walk down the corridor. It took me another five minutes to reach the portrait of the fat lady, and that was hurrying. I was so anxious to finally be getting answers, so surprised that he would let me.

"Perrywinkle!" I said to the portrait who woke with a start and swung forward grumpily. I began to head to the stairs that would lead up to my room when-

"Oy, Hermione where have you been?" Ron's voice came from an overstuffed armchair in front of the fire. Harry sat in the other one and both did not look too happy with me. Ron added, "We've been waiting for you for hours! You didn't even come to bloody supper!"

I blinked at them. Where had the time flown off to? I stepped towards them saying, "I'm sorry you guys, I just got so caught up with other things. Blaise had me go to his practice and then he turned into a jerk so I went up to the astronomy tower and Malfoy-"

"_Blaise? Malfoy?" _Ron sounded positively furious. Harry stared into the fire placidly as Ron began yelling. "Do you even hear yourself? You're just pals with all the Slytherins now aren't you? All because you changed your stupid hair, that's all they care about. But no, it's fine, forget your true friends. Hang out with them, I'm sure Malfoy will be a bloody good comfort to you when you go on those PMS crying jags of yours…"

I felt tears come in my eyes as usual when Ron decided to flip out on me. He pissed me off so much. Sometimes I wondered why it was always Malfoy I hit instead of him. I became furious and snapped back, "No Ronald, I don't expect Malfoy to comfort me on my _PMS crying jags_. And now, I wont expect you to, either. The war is over! Why can't you just put your ego aside and _try _to be nice? Oh wait, you can't. Because you have the brain capacity of a two year old and they _always _whine when things aren't just so!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Ron screamed. "I wish Ginny had never changed your hair. Since then you've been acting like…"

"Like what, Ron? Just say it!"

"A bitch!"

The silence came crashing down as we both stood there staring each other down. Harry continued to stare into the fire, keeping out of it. I wondered if I had lost him too but I couldn't tell. I began to walk up the stairs again. Ron tried to call me back but I ignored him. I was done talking for the night… with them at least.

I couldn't help the tears that leaked from eyes now. What traces of makeup remained were sure to come off now as I stubbornly tried to wipe the betraying tears away. I hated my emotions, they were so easy to read in my face. And I always cried. It's like anger and sadness were both wired to my tear ducts.

I went into my bathroom- yes, I had my own bathroom up there- and washed my face. Then I changed into some worn Pj's and sat on my bed with the parchment. I picked up my quill and began to write, hoping Malfoy was right.

_Malfoy, it's time to talk._

I sat there and prayed it would work as I watched my words vanish into the parchment. Hoped that he would write back and that he would continue to be nice. Hoped that this wasn't just one more complication to my already bad day. Stupid hair…

Words began to form. In Brilliant green ink of course, how predictable. They were in an elegant slanted writing and for a moment I just admired his hand writing.

_Took you long enough…_

_

* * *

_

A/N- sorry for the cliffy but I'm trying not to make overly long chapters. I hope you liked it. Lots of drama though, it'll take a lighter turn soon I promise! Help me out and critique my writing… in other words review!


	3. IMing wizard style

A/N- oh you guys are wonderful, thank you so much! It's time for Chapter three.

Disclaimer- you know this bit, none of this is mine.

* * *

_Took you long enough…_

I stared down at his words as immense relief washed over me. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't answered. I probably would have gone through the school casting curses after every boy I found. They really were insufferable. Wasting no more time, I began to write back.

_Sorry to have kept you waiting then. I had some… difficulties with Ron. No surprise there._

_What's Weasel moaning about now? Still can't get a date?_

I tried not to laugh at the expense of my best friend, but after replaying the argument in my head, I was just fine with it. I chuckled to myself as I wondered how much I should tell Malfoy. It was easier writing on parchment than if we were speaking face to face.

_Oh you know, the usual Ron stuff. In short, I'm a bitch with emotional problems. Somehow, I think this means we're not friends anymore._

_Good observation, Granger. So sorry for your loss and I'm only saying that to be polite. I really couldn't care less about Potter's little play mate. Did he really call you a bitch?_

_What, you don't picture him doing it? Can you not hear the world exploding through that abnormally huge mouth of his?_

_Oh no, of course I can. He is, after all, a huge pain in the ass with an even huger mouth. I just never imagined he'd call you a bitch. I mean, he did adore you after all. Anyone with half a brain could see that._

_Well, he doesn't anymore to my knowledge. But this conversation is not supposed to be about Ron or me. It's time for you to start talking about your favorite subject- yourself._

_I may be arrogant, Granger, but I'm not that conceited. Even if I was, I have perfect reason to be, wouldn't you think? I'm rich, smart, and handsome… but very well then, start asking those damn questions of yours._

_Why did you change your mind about becoming an auror?_

_Maybe I realized it wasn't my calling. I decided to go into Law instead and become a lawyer, they make damn good money._

_Why? I mean, you of all people I should think would love the idea of bullying people and justly too. You would be backed in your bullying by the Ministry of Magic!_

_With all due respect Granger, I'd rather not track down my ex friends and go up against them using Ministry approved spells when they, obviously, would be using much more painful and deadly ones. I'll send them to Azkaban in trial instead. A perfect, fight free method that wont get me killed, wouldn't you think?_

_Oh, that makes sense I suppose. Wait, to be a lawyer, you'd have to take Muggle courses… for muggle related trials._

_Very good, Granger. Your knowledge of the obvious is astounding. It's not my best or my favorite subject, but if I must, I must. Any more questions?_

_Why were you so mad earlier?_

_Next question._

_What? Why??_

_I have my reasons. They're for me to know and you to torture yourself wondering about them until you quite possibly go mad. You always were kind of nosey. Now, next question._

_Fine! You're insufferable Malfoy._

_Thank you. Are we done here?_

_No._

_Well then, by all means, proceed with your interrogation before I change my mind._

_Do you really want me to change my hair back?_

There was a long pause after this and I instantly regretted sending it. He was probably laughing his head off right now, knowing that he, the Slytherin king, had got to me. When he finally wrote back, my heart filled with dread. I wouldn't even look at the green writing for a full five minutes. Finally, I couldn't take it and I peeked.

_Do you want to change your hair back, Granger?_

_I've thought about it, yes. I mean, all it does it cause me problems. I didn't even want it in the first place!_

_If you mean the stuff with Blaise and Ron, that's no reason to give up. I never thought you to be such a quitter._

_I am not a quitter! And I meant the stuff with you too, Malfoy._

_Yes but I'm a prat remember? I don't really count. Just give it a chance and oh, by the way that reminds me, Blaise was asking about you. Haha…_

_On that not so happy note, I'm going to bed._

_One last thing…_

I waited for that last thing. He hesitated even longer than the first time and I began to feel impatient instead of anxious. This was like waiting for someone to IM you back and they were taking their precious time about it. It aggravated me. I was about to put the paper away when the words finally began to appear.

_You change your hair back and I'll never talk to you again._

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. It was so typical of him to end it with a threat like that. As if it would really bother me if he never talked to me again! It was then, as I showered and got prepared for sleep, that I realized just how much it _would _bug me. I was working to unite the houses, that's why. Because if I lost his help with that, the entire damn thing would be a lost cause. I was not about to buddy up to Blaise too much.

But was Malfoy really better? I stopped brushing my hair at that thought. Why would I turn to Malfoy, of all people after Blaise screwed up? I reasoned that it was only because I ran into him after the incident, that it wasn't anything else. With those comforting thoughts, I turned the lights off and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning I threw on some clothes and eyeliner, brushed through my hair- which dried straight, can you believe it?- and then practically ran down the steps. Shockingly, Ron was already awake and in the common room. When he saw me, he opened his mouth to speak but I just walked by him without another glance. Consequently, I was one of the first to breakfast because of it.

My eyes flew to the Slytherin table as soon as I walked in. Malfoy was sitting by himself eating. I at first, I figured Blaise hadn't made it down yet. Then I felt a hand on my arm. I whipped around and swatted it away hissing, "Don't touch me!"

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me. It's just…" he seemed to be looking for the right words. His black eyes looked almost pleading if that were possible for him. "You're beautiful now, Granger. I was just so excited that you had actually accepted me. I thought you felt it too."

"Clearly I didn't." I said coldly. I was slightly miffed by the way he had said I was beautiful _now, _as if before I was clearly something to be despised, but I was about to forgive him, I could feel it. Then, a voice echoed words similar to Malfoy's from the day before. _You're too trusting_. I made my decision and fixed him with a gaze I hoped was as cold as Malfoy's could be. "You'll have to earn my trust back, Zabini. It wont be so simple this time around."

"I look forward to the challenge, _Hermione_." he said, putting emphasis on my name. Then he went back to his table. I noticed he didn't sit next to Malfoy and I wondered if they had had that row Malfoy had been about ready for last night. Malfoy was now staring at me pointedly. He then proceeded to take out a quill and a familiar scrap of parchment.

I quickly made my way to my own table and pulled out my scrap of parchment. Sure enough, green words had appeared and I scoffed at their message, beginning to write one of my own.

_Tread carefully, Granger. I'm not warning you about him again._

_I can handle myself, Malfoy._

_Can you?_

I looked up into his cold eyes and bit my lip uncertainly. Last night… well, I hadn't done so good a job at handling myself last night. How could I possibly believe that I could in the future? Sure, I could use spells, but what if he caught me off guard again? I noticed Malfoy bent over his parchment again and I glanced down at my own.

_Meet me in the library during lunch… if you want to, that is. I'm not about to lost sleep over your lack of company._

I glared up at him angrily and found him smirking confidently over at me. He knew I wasn't about to say no. All I had to do was nod. His smirk widened at the gesture and he went back to his food. I didn't understand him.

Seamus sat beside me with a smile. I smiled back before turning to my food. Seamus continued to watch me with that creepy smile. I tried to put on a good show for him. At one point, I even attempted to stuff a whole pancake into my mouth. Then I turned to him with a smile, taking care to show off my yummy mouthful of food. He still smiled back.

"I respect a woman who can eat." He said, trying to be smooth. I swallowed the pancake nearly choking myself on it. Then I looked away, anywhere but at him. I immediately sought out Malfoy, who was watching me with an eyebrow quirked. He had seen the entire thing. I could tell he found it amusing.

That was my cue to _leave_. I had had my fill of attention so far. Maybe if I picked my nose… yuck, even I couldn't go through with that! I wandered down the hall, too early for classes, too late for a quick nap. I passed Harry and Ron on my way, ignoring both. We needed a few days, I decided within myself.

I escaped into the library, not realizing I had been followed. I skimmed my fingers over the dusty tombs, actually enjoying the feel of dust against my fingers. Someone tugged at my hair, reminding me of Malfoy's gesture the night before. So understandably, when I turned and caught sight of Blaise, I was thrown completely off guard.

"Oh, hello…" I said awkwardly after a moment. I watched his expression as he gazed about the library. Almost as if he had been in here very rarely, and only when he couldn't help it. I watched him for a moment before growing impatient. "Did you need something?"

"How bout you and I hang out during lunch time?" he blurted with the same smooth, confidant tone. He had this cheeky smile that seemed to say 'how could she refuse?' while the words 'too trusting' echoed chaotically in my head.

"Can't, I already have plans." I say, trying not to look too smug about it. Then I turned away, breathing out the words, "What a shame…"

"What plans? With who?" Blaise was thrown for a loop about this. No one else could possibly want to make plans with me, right? That was a real self-esteem booster right there. I began disliking Blaise more and more. What had I seen in him really?

"Mm, Draco. Sorry." I say with a flip of my hair and the nicest smile I could muster. I saw a flash of something in his eyes before I turned back to the bookshelf. I was still reeling that I had used Malfoy's first name but I figured that would irk Blaise more that if we were still on last name terms. Which we were… are. But no need for _him _to know that.

"I thought you hated Malfoy." he stated. "Why on earth would you want to meet him?"

"Well, I still do hate him… to an extent. But then again, I still hate you as well. And yet here we stand, chatting civilly." I state waving my arm in some grand gesture. "_Draco_ and I had a chat and we're going to be civil to each other as well."

"Oh, well I'm glad you can trust him so easily. Last I knew, you were still _Mudblood _to him." Blaise said, narrowing his eyes. I blinked up at him trying to hide the fact that he was completely right. Too trusting. I tried to shrug it away. I was going to be ok.

"Is that all you had to say to me?" I demanded. He was smirking, as if he could tell the words had gotten to me. I shoved past him with a book clutched to my chest. He followed me and I grew annoyed. I turned around, "We're done now. Shove off or I'll hex you every which way I know!"

"Alright, alright." He said, still with that stupid smirk. "I'll catch up with you later, no worries there…"

"Oh don't concern yourself with me…" I said turning away again. I threw the book down on the table, not even sure what one I had pulled out. _Concerning_ _Muggleborns and Purebloods. _I pushed the book aside with a sound of disgust, before leaving the library quickly only to slow down in the corridor. Now what?

"Hermione…" came a dreamy voice from somewhere behind me. I turned with a smile to Luna, for once relieved to see the strange girl. She smiled back and gestured vaguely towards my head. "I love the new hairstyle. Was it to attract a miftner?"

"A what?" I asked frowning. I was used to her unknown creatures but this one was a new one to me. And why would anyone want to attract one?

"A miftner." Luna repeated widening her eyes as if surprised I had no idea what she meant. "You know, an unwanted suitor you want nothing to do with, yet you're hopelessly longing for none-the-less. It's part of the charm they put on you when you're not looking."

I shuddered a little. For some reason I didn't like the sounds of a miftner. They seemed too close to realistic for my liking. Yes I, Hermione Granger, put some basis of belief in something Luna had come up with. What _has _happened to me?

"I hope it's not to attract one, Hermione." Luna went on, as if warning me. "They whole point of a miftner is to get a girl to fall in love with them before breaking their heart. I wouldn't want it to happen to you…"

"No, I didn't do it for a miftner, Luna. Ginny did it when I wasn't expecting it. Perhaps she's trying to attract a miftner to me." I tried to joke. Luna looked at me with serious wide eyes. I rolled my own and assured her I was kidding before saying goodbye to go to class.

I sat at my desk and rubbed at my temples, trying to clear my already overflowing head. I just wanted to sit outside somewhere alone and think. Take the time to pour over every little detail. I suddenly found I didn't envy the pretty girls in school like the Patil sisters or Ginny. They probably had so many boy issues… and here I was, changed over night, thrown into it just because I looked a bit pretty for once in my entire life. It wasn't right.

I decided to discuss it with Gin later. She could and would help me. This was her fault. The only thing is, I wouldn't see her until after the run in with Malfoy. Unless I blew Malfoy off, but no, that wasn't right either. So confusing…

I resolved to meet Malfoy, keep my distance, and then talk to Ginny later. There was something pretty girls had about them that I didn't have and I was determined to find it. That made sense to me and didn't even sound like a bad plan. Minus the whole Malfoy thing. Oh, why had I even agreed to meet him in the first place?

Class went by far too quickly and before I knew it lunch time loomed ahead of me. I dragged my feet as I walked to the library, taking short gulping breaths before I reminded myself to breathe normally. He wasn't going to bite me… I don't think. I walked through the doors and nearly turned around and walked back out again.

"Granger, come over here." drawled his voice. I turned back and caught sight of him, sitting on my favorite table thumbing through a book. As I stepped closer I recognized it as the one I had pulled from the shelf earlier. I stood in front of him and he looked up with an eyebrow raised. "So… are we on first name basis?"

"Only when I discuss you with Blaise." I replied coolly. His eyebrow remained up and a smirk started to play on his lips. It wasn't the usual I hate you sneer, but as if amused by something. "What?"

"Playing the jealousy card I see…" he said lightly. "And using me as the bait. Granger, I'm flattered."

"_What?_" I demanded, trying not to let my eyes widen. "I am _not _'playing the jealousy card'. I don't even know what that's supposed to mean!"

"Poor Granger, so naïve in the ways of the heart." He said putting a hand to his chest in mock pity. Then his chuckled and said, "Alright, listen carefully, I'm only going to explain this once. You were using me- by using my first name and rubbing it in we had a meeting scheduled- to make Zabini jealous."

"I don't want him jealous, I just want him to leave me alone." I said heatedly.

"Well then I suggest telling him that and not saying 'oh, Drakie-poo and I have a date!'" He said, his voice rising in a pitch to something that resembled a squealing girl, though only vaguely. Even his eyes were laughing at me now. Admittedly, it sure beat the cold glare I usually get _but _it still bugged me.

"One, I don't sound like that. Two, only Pansy would call you Drakie-poo, awful nickname that it is. Three, I would never call any meeting with you a date." I said icily. I shoved my hair over my shoulder, but it fell back down stubbornly. I grew angry. All this time I thought long hair stayed put when slung over the shoulder. Nope. No dice. Not in my case at least.

"Here." Malfoy leaned forward and, with more care than I have ever personally shown my hair, pushed it back. Sure, it stayed for him. Then again, he hadn't been frenzied with his movement, it was slow and deliberate and… remarkably gentle. I shivered. "Better?"

"I suppose." I said grudgingly. That meant yes of course and he chuckled again. I stepped from foot to foot impatiently. "What is it exactly we're in here for?"

"Our date Granger." he said, using that term just to rub me the wrong way. He inspected the cover of his book before holding it up to me to see. I already knew it of course. "Pray tell, why did you pick this one of the shelf anyways?"

"It was the first one I grabbed while being ever so rudely distracted." I sniffed.

"Someone didn't know any better than to come between Granger and her books!" Malfoy acted appalled. "The nerve of some people."

"You're doing it right now."

"Oh no I'm not. I invited you to meet me here. If I had just waltzed in and followed you about your happy book picking time… then we'd have a problem." Malfoy said calmly. "As it stands, I have done nothing wrong."

I rolled my eyes and-rather immaturely- stuck out my tongue. He chuckled and mumbled something about my beautiful facial features. I turned and began perusing the shelves, calling back to him "is there a point to all this?"

"I'm getting to it." He answered, coming up behind me. I felt his breath brush my shoulder and shivered again. I turned to face him and his eyes bore down into mine. His face came closer and closer and then…

"You have ink on the side of your nose." He pointed. I breathed out with a sigh and began to scrub furiously. He smirked and began trying to help by calling out instructions. "No, Granger you're not getting it. It's right there… no a little to the left…too far…"

"Will you just bloody well show me?!" I fumed. He stopped his chortling and looked at me somberly. Raising a hand with the index finger out he came closer to my face, pointing.

"Right there" with those words he poked me in the side of the nose. I fell backwards, surprised that he had touched me. My back collided with the shelf and a few books toppled on to me.

"Ow…" I groaned massaging my shoulder where they hit. Malfoy full out laughed for the first time ever in my presence. I scowled at him but something ticked in my mind. At least I was good for something other than a sneer.

* * *

A/N- ok, not originally where I wanted to cut off but I'll write more and soon I promise. I'm moving back to school this weekend so I've been sort of all over the place. Hope you like it! Review please!! 


	4. The Jealousy Card?

A/N- oh you guys are wonderful! Please forgive me for such a long wait, college has been so busy this semester. I hope this isn't too disappointing after such a long break! Truly you guys brighten up the whole writing experience… but enough gushing for now. On with the story shall we? Warning! Naughty language to follow!

Disclaimer- I disown Blaise for his creepy creepiness. Well, ok I didn't own him or anyone else for the matter. The places aren't mine either. Thank you J.K. Rowling for your marvelous creative mind. I will manipulate your characters now mwahahahaha!

* * *

Malfoy finally decided to be a gentleman and help me put the books back after he was finished laughing at me. I mean really laughing, bent over double, gasping for breath, clutching his sides _laughing_. Somehow that made me almost forget the fact I was in pain because of him in the first place. Almost.

I swatted his arm and not too gently either. Instantly his face clouded over and he glared, back to his old self again. "What the fuck was that for Granger?"

"Thanks to you, I will have bruises on my shoulders for weeks! I won't even be able to get a backrub without being in pain." I said darkly. I don't know what brought up the backrub thing. I suppose it's cause I felt really tense. A backrub would of course be nice if I knew anyone who gave them. Malfoy seemed to be following my train of thought.

"Do you get annual backrubs or something?" He asked. His eyebrows had gone up with surprise and he tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Uhm, well… maybe." I said haughtily. I felt déjà vu and it made me think of that morning with Blaise. Once again Malfoy's thoughts were right alongside my own. He smirked.

"Trying to play the jealousy card again, Granger?"

"Maybe I would if I figured it were possible to make you jealous."

"Oh so you don't think it is?" he had me cornered again. I hated that because there was no way to avoid him. Sure, I didn't feel threatened. Just mildly annoyed as usual around him. Especially when he's being all nice and then teasing and confusing. That really makes my blood boil.

"Not in my case no, of course not." I say, stepping towards him. I was trying to make him back up but he stood still. I sighed and ducked under his arm strolling to another shelf and looking through the books. "Now if I were, say, Pansy… it might be a different case entirely."

"You're wrong there." He said from behind me. His voice had nearly reached it's regular sneer. It wouldn't be too much longer before he shot Mudblood at me and ran off. Oh well, nothing new there.

"Forgive me. A Malfoy _never _gets jealous."

"That's right." Malfoy said firmly. The next words were whispered close to my ear, making me shiver as goosebumps raced up my arms. "And do you know why Granger?"

"I bet you're going to tell me." I answer turning to glare at him. He did not back down of course. Nor did he turn away. If anything he scrutinized me more carefully.

"Because a Malfoy _always _gets what he wants." He then turned away and left me alone in the library calling over his shoulder "Always."

I sighed and turned back to the book on the table. Malfoy had marked his spot somewhere in a chapter on the contrasts in upbringing between Muggleborns and Purebloods. I slammed the book shut and I too stormed out of the library. I never found out why we were in there in the first place.

The rest of the day dragged on as any other normal day. I didn't see Malfoy at all which was a relief. Blaise however, was in every one of my classes as I have mentioned before. He was not so easy to avoid. And he made it his mission in life _not _to be avoided. He was everywhere.

I can't say that it didn't freak me out, Blaise being so clingy or whatever. Cause truth was, it scared the shit out of me. He had become some psycho, the kind who beat the snot out of a guy for just looking at his girl. Believe me, I saw the way he was looking at Malfoy as they passed each other in the corridors. In fact, he didn't tone down this glaring after he saw Malfoy sneer Mudblood at me in greeting and I completely ignored him.

"So, not so chummy now are you?" He mused as Malfoy strutted down the hall after this little scene. I shot daggers up at him and walked faster, hoping he'd take the hint and leave me alone. He kept up easily. "Did you have a lovers spat?"

"Yes. That's exactly what it was." I snapped. I knew I was playing the 'jealousy card' and frankly, I didn't care anymore. I glared up at Blaise. "I refused to stick my tongue down his throat and so we had a lovers spat."

"You're bad at lying." He remarked but his eyes narrowed. I caught him shooting glances in the direction Malfoy had been traveling. I noticed how his fist was clenched and it hit me. I had to set Blaise straight and fast.

"Am I now? I'm sorry…" I trailed off, thinking how I could possibly do this gently. "Blaise, I think we need to get something straight. I am not dating you… nor do I think I could ever see that as a possibility. We're friends."

"You didn't feel anything that night?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. I knew what he was talking about. "I mean, you hugged me and everything."

"I thought you were trying to comfort me, not get in my pants." I hissed. "I don't need that, alright? I'm not interested in you that way. Not now, not ever."

"I think you're just afraid to admit your feelings."

"If that makes you feel better about me saying no then keep telling yourself that's the reason." I said turning away. "Now, please stop following me."

He listened for once and stayed put as I continued to walk down the hall. Getting rid of Blaise was amazingly an immense relief. I didn't feel so weighed down anymore. I felt proud of myself for managing that so smoothly. I think I was getting better at saying my thoughts. Well, I was always good at that academically. I meant personally.

I made my way to the common room and a notice reached my eyes. Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. I smiled eager for the reason to leave the castle and my worries behind. I took the stairs up to my room two at a time and jumped on to my bed eagerly. There was a folded note on it in what I immediately recognized as Ron's writing. I sighed and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I said those things and accused you of being a bitch and hanging out with the Slytherins. Can't we just forget all that and be friends again? I miss you and Harry does too. He says it's my fault that you wont even talk to him even though he didn't do anything. So truce?_

_Ron_

_P.S.- can you help me with the potions essay??_

I glared angrily at the note. Had it not been for P.S. I would have thought him almost sincere. He only wanted to apologize so I would do his homework again. Well, it wasn't happening. I tore the bottom scrap off his message and wrote back.

_Ron,_

_Learn how to write apology notes. No, I don't quite forgive you yet. Good luck with that essay then._

_Hermione_

I waved my wand and it disappeared. Within five minutes I heard a very frustrated sound and I was positive the message had been received. I smiled to myself before flopping over backwards and staring up at my canopy. Oh well…

My mood was surprisingly light for someone who was running into so many arguments and whatnot. And what was with that anyway? I should make a schedule… on these days I fight with so and so until such and such a time…

There was a tapping at my window. I looked up to see a magnificent owl. I sighed and went to open the window. What was it now? The owl plopped itself on my bed and dropped it's message before proceeding to wander about my bedspread looking at everything. I'd never seen such a curious owl. I ignored it for a moment and opened the message.

_Granger,_

_Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I have no one to go with tolerable enough. Therefor, I appoint you to be my entertainment. It should be an interesting day to say the least. Write your answer of yes and send Embry back. Any further discussion we shall have with our parchment scraps but you weren't checking yours and I grew impatient._

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S.- Embry wont leave unless you physically throw him out the window. He likes to look about peoples rooms… especially their clothing drawers. Cheers!_

I looked up to see the stupid owl was indeed searching through my underwear drawer. I grabbed him out and, making sure he had none of my underwear as a sort of trophy to bring back to his owner, tied my reply around his leg. It was a definite no. I wanted to enjoy Hogsmeade, not hate it. Then I through the owl out the window. He hooted indignantly but took off none the less.

I waited a few minutes before pulling out my scrap of parchment. The spell was wearing down some, I good see the remains of previous sentences that had vanished. I had no idea if we would wind up making a new one or not. Probably not, knowing Malfoy. I mean, why would we be talking so much anyways? It made no sense.

Within moments of all these wonderings, words began to appear on my scrap.

_What do you mean no?_

_Exactly what I said Malfoy. N. O. No._

_Why not?_

_I want to enjoy my trip, not spend it lagging after you while you sneer at me and pick on me to make the most out of your own bloody day. You can do all that without me present to hear it thank you very much._

_I'll be on my best behavior Granger, I swear. You know it wont be fun all by yourself._

_So I'll go with Harry and Ron._

_Granger…_

_Fine. I'll go. Happy?_

_Extremely. Meet outside the gates tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Cheers._

I chose not to answer. It was stupid to agree to spend the day with Malfoy. Clearly, he had no friends to worry about seeing him stroll around the bustling village with me. I on the other hand, had several. This reminded me I had wanted to talk to Ginny. I decided to drop it. I could handle this guy stuff pretty well after all. Especially Blaise.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Lavender stood there looking awkward. She shifted from foot to foot before saying, "Blaise has taken up residence right outside the portrait. I just figured you ought to know since you two are close and all."

"What?!" I blurted. I rushed past her and down the steps to the portrait hole. I then threw it open and climbed out. Right there, beside me sat Blaise in a chair. I looked at him incredulously. "_What _do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm just sitting Granger, relax. It's not a crime." He said smoothly, inspecting his nails.

"Zabini, your common room is down in the dungeons. Sit there!" I protested.

He glared up at me before flashing a brilliant smile. "But you don't come down to the dungeons Hermione."

"I do now." I announced. With that I began to stomp down the hall towards the stairs. Blaise was up at once and following me. He demanded to know where I was going. I answered truthfully, "Down to the Slytherin common room."

"Why?" He demanded. "They'll eat you alive."

"Oh no, woe is me!" I answered. I shoved him ahead of me and said, "Now find the hidden door and open it up!"

He obeyed only because I had my wand aimed at him. When we walked through the door the remaining seventh year Slytherins- Goyle, Parkinson, and Malfoy- all looked up at us with frowns. Parkinson shot out of her seat on the arm of Malfoy's chair and stood before us growling.

"What is the filthy Mudblood doing here?" She shrieked in her awful voice. With her face scrunched up like was, she looked just like a pug. I completely ignored her cause honestly, her calling me a Mudblood just didn't phase me anymore. I turned to glare at Blaise.

"You. Stay. Down. Here." I stated slowly, narrowing my eyes. I must have looked scary cause he backed away a few feet. "Understand?"

"Course, I do, I'm not Goyle." He muttered.

"For which I am thankful." I hissed over Goyle's weak protests. Either boy really wasn't my pick for a stalker… well, no one was really. Stalker's are creepy. Still, Goyle would be by far the worst. I turned to walk back through the door. I fired my last words to Blaise over my shoulder, "Stop following me around!"

I heard the wall closing behind me and sighed in relief. Enough was honestly enough. Slughorn caught sight of me walking away and called it to my attention I had not been in my respectful common room.

"You know it's against the rule Miss Granger, and you being a head girl-" He was lecturing.

"But Professor I-"

"No excuses Miss Granger, I'm going to have to report this-"

"It was my fault Professor." came a voice from behind me. I recognized Malfoy's calm collected tone and for once I was glad to hear it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand next to me, squaring his shoulders against the Professor before us. "I had asked her to come down and bring Blaise's portion of the notes from his last lesson. I believe they're partners?"

"Yes, they are." Slughorn allowed. "Still Mr. Malfoy, you should have arranged to have her hand them to you in a hallway or something. Students from other houses in your dormitory is strictly forbidden. I hope you learn from this."

Malfoy had the decency to hang his head, mocking shame. "I realize that now Professor. I'm sorry, it wont happen again."

"It better not. I'm only going to warn you two this time. Twenty points from each house. Next time, I wont be lenient." He said, his walrus moustache quivering. He then turned and wandered off towards his office. Malfoy turned as well and began to go back to his common room.

"Wait, Malfoy-"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"But why did you-"

"Just drop it Hermione!" We both caught it at the same time. He turned to glare at me his eyes full of ice. He came up to me and pointed a finger threateningly. "This _never _happened."

I could only nod and he strolled away reminding me of our meeting for the next day. I shivered and hugged my arms as I turned to make my way back to Gryffindor. All the while my head was spinning and my thoughts were practically singing. _He called me Hermione… he called me Hermione!_

It was irrational of me to be so happy. I didn't like him after all. But still, he had called me _Hermione_. Suddenly I couldn't wait for the next day. The night seemed to drag on hopelessly long. I got into a conversation on makeup with Ginny for crying out loud. That's how bored and desperate I became. I couldn't believe myself. I was looking forward to seeing Malfoy!

* * *

The next day dawned clear and bright. Beautiful but very cold. I threw on some normal clothes, thankful I didn't have to wear the stupid clothes for once. I threw on some jeans, a black tank top, a studded belt, and some boots. Then I grabbed my long black coat and shrugged it on, before racing out of the common room. My sense of style had changed dramatically over the years…

I wandered over the chilly frost bitten grass and looked towards the gate. I could see him standing there in the distance. My breath came out in visible puffs and I tried to calm down. Why did I always get this way when I saw him? As I drew closer he looked up and smirked good naturedly at me.

"Granger" he acknowledged with a nod of his head. I nodded back without a word and we began to walk down the path that led into the village of Hogsmeade. It was a silent walk. Not awkwardly so just… silent. We were both wrapped up in thoughts neither wanted to discuss I guess. Mine were mostly screaming about his slip up still. For some reason, I wished it wasn't a slip up. That he had meant it.

We neared the village still in silence. Then, as we strolled we discussed light things, like what shops to visit, which was a better bargain in what store. At one point I argued jokingly with him for ten minutes, trying to talk him out of buying a cursed medallion for Blaise.

"Come on, Granger, he can live without it if he needs to."

"You're the only person I know willing to castrate people by cursed medallion." I replied, trying not to laugh. In the end, he didn't get it. He felt I was being too lenient.

"The guy was stalking you. He probably still is." He muttered darkly under his breath. We were walking towards the shrieking shack for some reason. I just shook my head at his words and walked a little faster, eager to see the familiar ruins. He followed easily keeping pace and demanded, "Why do you like this old haunted house so much?"

"I don't know…" I admitted as I leaned against the wooden rail. I shivered and wrung my hands together trying to warm them. I had memories from within its walls but I would never confess that to Malfoy. In the end I explained, "I have always liked it. It's a place of history and it shows how history has failed it…"

"I see…" He said, watching my hand movements sharply. Without a word, he placed his hands around mine, trying to warm them. I pretended not to be shocked by the gesture. He looked up with a smirk. "So, you find failures interesting?"

"I suppose…" I admit as I let him toy with my fingers. I try to repress the giddy feeling racing through my veins at the touch of his hands. I look up at him and find him staring intently at me. "What?"

He didn't say anything at first. Just stared. Then, he slowly began to lean forward. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. Did I want this to happen? Would we both regret it? Definitely. Was something wrong with him? Must be so… oh Merlin, what the hell was going on?

"Malfoy?" he didn't seem to hear that one. "Draco?"

His eyes snapped up to mine and he realized he was barely an inch away. He leaned back and dropped my hands as if they burned. I folded my arms, somewhat offended by the gesture. At the same time, I was filled with relief. He wasn't pushing himself on me like Blaise. Then again, this had probably been just a fluke.

"What is it with you?" he finally said, glancing at me sideways through narrow eyes. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

"What is it with me?" I repeated, completely thrown off by the random question he shot at me. I marched right up to stand in front of him, glaring up into his freezing cold eyes. Yes, they were utterly void of warmth now. "Tell me, I'm a bit curious as to what _is _wrong with me? I mean, here I am with you, my supposed enemy-"

"Supposed!" He yelled suddenly. I blinked up at him, waiting for him to explain. "I'm no longer your enemy, I am your _supposed _enemy. We've moved past them, all of them. We know that this prejudice isn't really necessary."

"Isn't it?" I insisted. "You seem more than willing to stick with it."

"Granger, you try turning against everything you've learned alright? It's not so simple as you may think. I'm trying my best, damn it! Of all people… you, of all…" he trailed off looking thoughtful.

"There we go back to me again. What did I do?" I cried out. He looked at me swiftly, almost as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'. Then, he grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me roughly to him before lowering his lips and brushing them against mine.

"Whatever it is, don't give up." He murmered against my cheek. Then he turned away and bid good bye as he walked off in the direction of the path to the castle. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there watching him leave. Draco Malfoy had kissed me. Little did I know, I wasn't the only one who knew this little factoid.

"Hermione what the fuck?!" yelled out a very familiar, very outraged voice.

* * *

A/N- Oh, a cliffy is cruel! But let's make it fun shall we? Give me suggestions on who has caught her and make them interesting. If not I shall choose a character and what fun shall that be? Review please! 


	5. Rage and Resolution

A/N- ok, ok I'm an awful person. I haven't updated in forever but I'm going to try and be better about that now. School took a lot out of me, you know? Now I warn you, I feel this chapter does not make amends for my long absense and is certainly not worth the wait. I promise, it will get better and quickly if I have any say in the matter. Come flood or drought or power outage, I will find a way. That said, onward to the reading part.

Disclaimer- one more tiny interruption. Don't credit me with anything you read, I'm sure you know J.K. Rowling is the genius here.

* * *

_I spun around and came face to face with Ginny. I felt my knees wobble slightly at my misfortune. If it had been anyone but a red headed Weasley I would have stood a chance. Hell, even if it were __Harry _I would have stood a chance. He could be reasonable… sometimes. Ok, maybe Harry was a bad example. I breathed out and muttered "Oh shit…"

Ginny stalked forward and stood before me with her hands on her hips, very much like her mother when the twins did something stupid. Or Ron for that matter… Ron could do some stupid stuff all on his own. "Well?"

"Hey Gin, what's up?" I say with a weak smile, toying with a piece of my cursed hair.

"Don't you try and get out of this one Hermione Jane." Ginny snapped. "I wont fall for that one. I mean, come on I am not Ron. So what in the bloody name of Merlin did you think you were doing just now?"

"I was admiring the shrieking shack." I said dumbly, motioning to the looming masterpiece behind me. I caught her look and admitted, "Well, ok I was hanging out with Draco and we were both sort of-"

"_Draco_?" She cut me off. I caught my own mess up and brought a hand up to my mouth in surprise. I had just called him Draco, again, to one of my friends. Oh I was in deep shit now. Her face began to turn a lovely shade of puce. "Since when were you and ferret boy on a first name basis, Hermione?"

"Since you did _this _to my hair!" I snapped back, gesturing wildly at the straight locks running down my back. "He only likes me because I'm pretty now!"

"He _likes _you?"

"Not like that!" I said quickly. Another oops on my part. She misunderstood what I meant by 'like'. "He likes me as in he'll tolerate talking to me…"

"Yes, cause friends are always up here snogging-"

"We weren't snogging! It.. It was just a kiss, ok?" I pleaded hopelessly. "It was just one little goof up neither of us ever meant to do. He doesn't like me like that cause I'm not pure blood and I don't like him like that because he only tolerates me now that I'm pretty."

I could see the look on her face softening slightly. In fact, she looked like she pitied me and I didn't know which look was worse. I turned to look at the shrieking shack, as a feeling of depression swayed over me. Why was I risking friendships for a guy like that anyway? Ginny put a hand on my arm and said, "You've always been pretty Hermione. No one noticed because your hair was the way it was."

"Yeah well, maybe I would have liked someone to notice back then. Now, it's almost common for a guy to think I'm hot all because of the stupid hair!" I pointed out. I was being stubborn and childish, I know, but it was completely out of my hands.

"Hermione, a nice guy will come along who likes you for who you are. Now he'll just notice you sooner cause you're drop dead gorgeous. Until then, avoid Draco Malfoy, alright? I'm the least of your worries… I mean, what if Harry or Ron found out?!" She said after a moment. She was right of course, it would be disastrous if those two had been here instead of Ginny. As for avoiding Malfoy… well, that would be for the best after all. I nodded to her and her face broke into a smile. She wrapped me in a quick hug and then we said bye and I wound my own slow pace up to the school.

I trudged extra slow, liking the time alone to think about things. Such as Draco Malfoy. Oh damn, that was a bad path to wander. I quickly pushed those thoughts away. Yes sir, it would be a solid case of out of sight, out of mind as far as Draco-er, Malfoy was concerned. I would make sure to stick to that. I made a little vow to it. Strictly professional.

Now Blaise… I shuddered. What in the name of Dobby's Sock (A/N- not my expression. Stole from Potter Puppet Pals. But it's ADORABLE) was I going to do about Blaise? I could always tell him I had some bad disease… like leprosy… or maybe the Plague. Nah, no good. He was a Slytherin and they were sly through and through- well, most of them. He wouldn't believe me until he saw the boils or the deteriorating skin. _Not _going to happen. I shouldn't _have _to be thinking all this strategic stuff out. If Ginny had just left my hair well alone…

I stopped mid step and nearly fell over in the shock following my epiphany. _What about my hair_? If it wasn't nice looking anymore he would leave me alone. I hated to see this beautiful hair go to waste because of him though. I truly did love it even though it made guys completely irrational. Was Blaise really worth ruining my fun?

I pictured him then, lurching after me with that stupid wicked glint in his eye, all smiles and charm but a monster underneath the mask. I shivered, not entirely because of the cold. Yes, it was definitely worth going back to normal if it meant no more of Blaise and his new role as lap dog. In fact, I was almost eager to go through with it.

I jogged the rest of the way to the Castle and didn't slow to a walk until I was outside the library doors. I shrugged them open with difficulty, given the numb state of my hands by this point, and marched with determination towards the Charms section. Madame Pince glared at me sullenly from behind her desk but said nothing. Sometimes the fact I spent more time in here than anywhere else in the castle bothered her. Maybe I gave her competition for biggest book nerd or something. I just ignored her anyways.

It was tedious trying to find the right book. Most of the ones about hair spells were for werewolves or people related to them. Apparently, it was common among werewolf children to be a little on the hairy side. The American Big Foot, for example, was no more than some careless werewolf couple's abandoned child running amuck. While all this was very good and fascinating- especially the spell for hair removal particular shapes and patterns- it wasn't what I was looking for.

Finally I found it squeezed into it's dedicated space of half a page in the thinnest, rattiest book in the charms section. I read it eagerly, my eyes squinting to make out the words scrawled untidily on the yellowed parchment paper. Apparently, this book was an original copy.

"_The Hair Improvement Spell- Once set in place this complex spell is even more difficult to remove. It can only be removed by the caster so long as the caster is absolutely positive they are not satisfied by the results. There are a few exceptions, when unwilling people affected by the spell wish to do away with it themselves, but they must completely be repulsed by their hair and unable to live with it. The only known solution is to shave the head (cutting the hair only makes it look the same when it grows back out) thus, removing the spell from the roots of the hair. Afterwards, the hair shall grow back normally, as it was before the spell was placed. This is why this spell is rarely used and should only be applied after much careful consideration."_

I slammed the book shut fuming. I _wasn't _disgusted by my hair; I was disgusted by Blaise! I couldn't shave my head, I would be horrified! Sure, there were spells that worked to speed up hair growth (trust me, I found plenty in those books) but I was strongly averse to that sort of thing. Magic left a weird residue on my hair and if I used it to grow the hair out I imagined that would be permanent. Ginny definitely wouldn't lift the spell. She was too proud and thought it would do me good. Well, shows how much she knew.

I got up without even bothering to replace the book on the shelves and stomped out of the library. Madame Pince shot me a death glare for all the noise my feet were making but I just shot a similar one back at her and made sure to let the door slam on my way out. I was developing a major attitude problem lately.

I stormed the halls, trying to think something through. Most of the students were safe from my wrath because it was still early afternoon and they were all still in Hogsmead. The younger students, however, who were not yet allowed to go, shrank against the walls, glancing up at me uneasily or avoiding looking at me altogether. Their expressions kept my emotions in check so I wasn't about to go straight to my Dormitory lest I broke out into a real fury. Hell was nothing compared to me in a rage. At least, that's what I've been told. I found that at the moment, I could believe it.

One boy dared to approach me. He stood directly in my path, staring me down and looking much older than he truly was. I knew him because he happened to be Goyle's younger brother. He more than made up for what Goyle lacked in the brains department. I had a grudging admiration for this kid. Until now.

"Please move." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Troubled, Miss Granger?" he said in a whispery calm voice. He kept his face blank and innocent, but I could see the amusement dancing behind his cold eyes. Oh no, he was nothing like his big ogre of a brother.

"Yes, now I would appreciate it if you would let me by." I said politely.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" He asked lazily, making no move but to bite his nail, as if to remind me that although he was a jerk, he was only about 11 or so.

"No." He still didn't move. I snapped. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." He replied coolly. Just as I thought. I couldn't hide the cruel smile that spread over my face.

"Well ten points for your cheek. If you don't move, I'll bump it up to thirty and your house won't like you much after that. They already hate me, so I've no concern in the matter!" I said sharply. His amusement vanished but he didn't move. Instead, he opted to look over my shoulder at something I couldn't see. Someone rest a hand on my arm.

"Now, let's not be mean, Miss Granger. He's only a child." A warm, smooth voice said. I shut my eyes slowly and exhaled through my nose. I could feel all my rage building into this unbearable point hovering dangerously on the fine line between rational thought and insanity. I turned to Blaise slowly and met his black eyed stare.

"He won't listen to me. I'm head girl." I pointed out, using short and straight to the point sentences. I feared any more would probably send me teetering over the edge into a fury I couldn't control. "What is it with you Slytherins and not listening?"

"We've always been that way, Miss Head Girl." He pointed out. The corner of his mouth lifted in a cheeky half smile and all of a sudden all my rage flared back into reality. I swatted his hand away from my arm and watched with satisfaction as confusion cluttered his eyes.

"I hate you!" I hissed, turning away and moving to go back the way I came. I was practically jogging in my haste, but he and his dumb long legs kept up with me easily.

"Not that this comes as much of a surprise but may I ask why?"

"I have many, many, many, many, many-"

"I get the point Grang-er, Hermione." he opted for an attempt at flattering me, using my first name rather than the much abused last one.

"-many, reasons. One of which being that you don't leave me alone!" I reply, turning to face him in the corridor. He gave me a level look.

"Is this about me sitting outside your Dormitory the other day?" He asked lightly.

"That and this!" I acknowledge, waving my hands around at our surroundings.

"Whoa, take it easy!" he said, putting his hands up as if to physically shield himself from my anger. Then he mimicked my arm waving perfectly and went on to say, "_This_ as you refer to it was a complete coincidental thing. I turn the corner to head out the doors and on to Hogsmead, entertaining a slight thought you might be there admittedly, and what should I find? The head girl is freaking out on a first year."

"He wouldn't _listen_." We resume our fast paced walk down the long corridor in silence. My anger was quickly leaving me since I had started ranting and raving at people. Finally, I was able to ask in a level voice, cracking only slightly, "Do you happen to have a pair of scissors I can borrow?"

"Why?" He countered, instantly suspicious. Did he truly think I had it in me to stab him with some sharp object? Or worse, was he thinking I would stab _myself _with said sharp object? Why would I bother doing any of that when it would be so easy just to hex him to death? I quickly knocked these thoughts out of my head before I flew into a rage again.

"I need to cut my hair- well, shave my head, actually. But I figure it would be easier if I cut it really short first and-" I began to explain. I stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at him. He had stopped walking and now gazed at me horrified. Seriously, that's the only way I can describe the wide-eyed, open-mouthed look he was giving me.

"_W-why_?" he finally choked out. The reaction almost sent me into hysterics.

"Well, you see. This-" I held up strands of my hair that fell over both my shoulders. "is really getting to be a nuisance. Especially when it makes certain guys who never once gave me the time of day, let alone full on acknowledgement as a living human girl, fall completely creepy gaga in love with me. I've had enough of all the stalker weirdness and the changes in what were once very predictable attitudes. I'm tired of it. And the only way to make it go away, is to make the hair go away. And the only way to do that, it to shave it."

"You don't need to do that. Can't you just accept that you're completely sexy now and let guys melt all over you?" He caught my expression and backpedaled. "Look, I swear I'll behave myself. No more following you around, no more unwanted attention. I will wait for you to seek me out for conversation rather than plaguing you with it. Just don't shave your head. Alright?"

I felt my eyes narrowing to scrutinize him carefully. This was like a complete character change from who Blaise used to be. He had been selfish and vain, not caring a scrap for other people. It creeped me out. But if it meant I didn't have to cut all my hair off…

"Do you swear it? Truly?" I demanded. He held out his large hand and I shook it hesitantly. My wariness brought his usual devious smirk back in full force. I took a moment to notice grudgingly that smirking really did his face the justice that a plain old smile could not. It was like he was made to look shady and underhanded. I didn't like to think about that.

"I promise with all my heart to behave to the best of my abilities." he said, crossing it with his free hand.

"I'll hold you to it. One wrong move and it's goodbye to the hair." I warned ominously. He nodded, doing his best to look serious. The playful amusement never left his eyes however. I waved a silent goodbye, and turned from him to go to my dorm. I glanced back often to make sure he wasn't following. By the time I reached the end of the corridor, he had turned and disappeared in the opposite direction. I was relieved that I had something to torture him with if he ever became too creepy again. I knew it would happen eventually. At least now, I had something truly worth it's threat.

I got into the Gryffindor tower and was instantly surprised to catch sight of Ron, sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire and staring dejectedly out the window. All my earlier anger at him melted into a form of pity. I walked over to take the seat across from him. He looked up once and quickly looked away again, unsure what to do. Same old tactless Ron. I was in a good mood after the whole resolution with Blaise thing. I decided to let him off the hook.

"How's that potions essay coming, Ron?" I asked after a moment. He looked up at me with an embarrassed blush tinting his ears.

"Erm, I haven't even started it…"

"Ronald…" I said with a sigh. He sighed too.

"It's not my fault 'Mione, I have no idea where to begin!" He replied defensively. "Harry even convinced me to stay back from Hogsmead to work on it and he would bring me back a ton of stuff, but I gave up after my eyes started hurting…"

"Alright, well then let's start by turning to the right chapter, shall we?" I cut in smoothly with a laugh as I turned another fifty pages into his book. "We're way past Gillyweed."

"Thanks 'Mione…" he murmured and instantly I knew that the fight was over. An unspoken truce now rested between us and we were friends once more. I laughed easier then than I had in all the past few days combined. We never once mentioned my new ties to the Slytherins, or even my new attitude and appearance due to the hair thing.

The hours seemed to fly by in no time at all. The next time we looked up from his nearly finished essay was when Harry called our names as he entered the portrait hole. I blinked at him, surprised by the new slant to the sunlight. He was positively beaming as he bore down on us, pockets bulging with his afternoons worth of purchases. He also held a bag which too brimmed over. He grabbed me in an awkward one-armed hug.

"Welcome back Hermione!" he gushed enthusiastically. I knew immediately that Ginny had not spilled the beans about our earlier discussion and it warmed my heart further. He sat between Ron and I and dumped the contents of his bag and pockets carefully on the table. Bottles of Butterbeer rolled out as did Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills, and all kinds of other candies. There were also things from Fred and George's joke shop like fireworks, Canary Cremes, and those Patented Daydream Charms. Harry was quick to push one of the two of the Daydream charms at me saying George must have thrown them in as a joke when Fred had Harry's back turned.

Ginny soon joined us, loping through the hole gracefully and rushing up to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek before settling herself on the arm of his chair. Before long, we were joined by Neville, Dean, Lavender, and Seamus. Seamus was even daring enough to sit right next to me, practically on top of me as they all combined their day's finds into one giant pool. We had a small party then. Harry was quick to set off fireworks for the occasion.

In no time at all however, the party came to an end. The embers were dying in the fireplace and Neville could barely keep his eyes open. I myself was yawning at regular intervals about say every five seconds or so. I shrugged Seamus' arm off of my shoulders where I so generously let him sling it due to my good mood. I promised Ron we would finish up the last of his essay the next day. Then, I bid everyone goodnight and went up to my room.

I tucked the Daydream Charm deep into my trunk and looked down at it with a sigh. I recalled the first one the twins had given me which I later had given to a Ravenclaw girl in one of my classes who had been dying to try them out. She gushed at me about the results for a week. Perhaps I would actually let myself try this one out… I shook my head with a laugh at the stupidity of it and shut my trunk with a snap.

I showered and dressed for bed quickly, too exhausted to put much effort and time into it. Before I got under the covers however, I had to, just once, check the parchment Malfoy had given me. It was blank of course. I wasn't surprised just… disappointed. It only made sense that he would have nothing to say to me. He was probably still upset about that mishap earlier today. It kind of hurt and for the time being I didn't try to push it away like I had been all day.

I curled up under my heavy blankets and allowed myself to think about the situation with him, just for a little while. Would he ignore me now? Would he be meaner than ever? Or, in some weird turn of events unexplainable by me, would he be nice still? I didn't know why he had kissed me, besides of course the whole hair makes me beautiful thing. That was more than enough reason for all the Slytherin boys to be gunning for a kiss from me. Goyle would step up for his chance any time now… I shuddered at the thought and shoved it away.

Still, it's not like Draco was shoving himself at me like Blaise had been. Malfoy made a point to keep distance and be borderline polite with me. Well, most of the time he had. This afternoon had just been a mistake on both our sides. Some weird fluke brought on by the companionable outing and the fact I was now a completely different person than the Granger he knew and so loved to hate.

I fell asleep repeating all the reasons we had the little fluke that afternoon. I was surprised to find that all my reasoning wasn't making me feel any better like I thought it would. It irritated me to no end because I knew what it meant. I had a minor crush on Malfoy. Which was why the repetition of reasons this afternoon was a fluke became absolutely necessary to keep up until I finally fell asleep. Crushes on guys were one thing. Crushes on 'supposed' enemies and Slytherins was a whole new field I was not willing to go into.

That night I dreamt that Blaise and I were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack. He was comforting me over something and then he leaned down to kiss me. Unlike in real life however, I was eagerly standing on tip toe to return his kiss when a silver wolf lunged out of the Shrieking Shack towards us. It was larger than any wolf I had ever seen, yet it looked strangely familiar. It grabbed Blaise by the arm and ran off, dragging him back towards the Shack which then changed into a tall tower standing on a cliff over seeing the ocean. I was about to jump into the waves and swim towards it, but Malfoy was there with me, a firm hand on my arm to stop my actions. I turned to glare at him and he just shook his head firmly, refusing to let go. From the tower behind us, there was a howl of rage.

* * *

A/N- ohhh thank you for sticking through another chapter. I tried to proof read but I never catch all the glitches so sorry if I missed some. Hopefully, it's not as shameful as the earlier chapters glitches. ugh! Soo anyways, hope you liked it as much as can be expected for a filler chapter. I don't know if any of you are Twilight fans but if so, I hope you are eagerly devouring Breaking Dawn or another book to make up for what this lacks. Speaking of which, that's a great idea... toodles!


	6. Stubbed Toes and Daydreams

A/N~ Yes, yes long time no update, I suck. This is one crappy update I'm afraid. Rather busy semester and whatnot.. another to come real soon, hopefully the story gets better... now onward!

Disclaimer- not mine, not mine, for the sake of all things good I don't own it!

* * *

Daydreams~

It was Sunday again. A month had passed since the whole oopsies moment with Malfoy in front of the all around scenic Shrieking Shack. Since then, he had ignored me studiously, not even bothering to acknowledge me with a nod. On the bright side of things, he wasn't spitting the word 'mudblood' at me and sneering before running off somewhere flanked by crony goomba's like Crab and Goyle. He did have a worshipper still however.

Pansy once more dogged his steps like a shadow. A tiny, annoying, high-pitched, whiney pug of a shadow. With a gap in her teeth. That really bugged me, to say the least. Not just the gap, but the whole thing about her going all melty all over him like butter. Still, I kept my mouth shut on that subject, knowing my bitterness was radiating out from my stupid school girl crush. It was downright embarrassing.

Blaise, thankfully, was keeping to his word. We worked together companionably in Potions and talked civilly when we happened to have nothing better to do. In the halls, he flashed me this bright smile of his (made all the brighter by his dark complexion) and wave politely. He wasn't stalking me anymore- at least, not that I knew of. If he was, he was being awfully sneaky about it, but I don't think he could be sneaky if he were under an invisibility cloak that came with a built in silencing charm. That came as a great relief.

So, apart from being on friendly terms with Blaise, I was back to the way things were pre-hair switch. The hype had died down into old news and I became the book worm head girl again. Of course, guys still checked me out and whatnot, but I could handle it now. I was flattered, I flirted a little, and then I would dismiss myself before they got too comfy. I never accepted an offer for a date, though I got several. Ginny complained that I was wasting the gift she had given me.

I was bored. I really, _really _hated Sundays more than any other day of the week. Sunday, all my work was done, my books all read, and all the fun things to do gone. Even my friends abandoned me on Sundays. The boys and Ginny had Quidditch practice and sure the first few times it was cool to watch them but then it just got old. I had seen the tricks, the skill, the plans, and the training exercises so much I could have done them were it not for my slight (ok, major) fear of heights.

So I basically had nothing better to do but hang out in the common room and pray some of my acquaintances were there to be social with. That was good for about oh, five minutes or so. Once Seamus started breathing down my neck a _little _too close for comfort, I was finished. I can only take so much unwanted attention before it really drove me insane.

I rolled over on to my back on my bed and stared up into the canopy. I hadn't even dragged myself out of bed yet. This was pathetic! I sighed. Somewhere in the room, I could hear a clock ticking. I could feel the sound pushing me closer towards insanity and I tried to tune it out unsuccessfully. When that failed, I tried to rush my way out of my bed, managing to trip over my trunk in my haste.

"Ow…" I moaned from my new found place on the floor. I sat up and glared at my trunk, as if hoping to destroy it with the laser vision I did _not _have. A box near my foot caught my eye and I unwillingly stopped my attempted destruction to see it more clearly. It was the daydream thing from the twins shop. It must have fallen out while I was busy trying to play soccer with my luggage.

I picked it up, turning it over and over in my hands. Fancy words claimed thirty minutes of vivid daydreaming guaranteed. Of course, the twins had intended them to be used during classes, but I wasn't that type of student. Come to think of it, I wasn't the type who would go for this kind of thing either. Still, if it killed time…

I glanced up around my room, biting my lip uncertainly. Outside it was starting to rain but I knew that made no difference to the Quidditch team. They practiced in all kinds of weather without a care. It was good certainly, it hardened them against the probable situations in which a game itself would be played in shitty weather. The clock ticked slowly onward.

My hesitation dissolved into determination and I stood up with the box clutched tight in my hand. My foot still ached so I wound up hopping awkwardly to the door and locking it so no one burst in on my drooling on a pillow or something. Then, I hopped back to my bed and sat down, pulling the box apart curiously.

I stared at the little red candies for a moment, wondering what sort of potion they contained. They looked like those harmless Muggle candies, minus the little S. They instructions made it very clear you chewed them to activate it, then swallowed to begin. I gulped a little- a reflexive motion. It couldn't hurt to try them out…

They tasted just like those Muggle candies. I was about to accuse the twins of scam when the aftertaste kicked in. Not like those Muggle candies. It was metallic and I knew that had to be the potion. I swallowed several times urging the candies down my throat and begging the taste to follow. Then I waited. And I waited longer still. I let out a sigh and looked out the window.

I didn't need a genius to tell me _something _was taking affect. The window became blurry as my eyes slipped out of focus. I could feel my scrunched up, hardened expression relaxing into a smooth, calm mask. I began to feel drowsy so I lay back on my bed. After all, I didn't need to convince anyone I was paying attention. I let my eyes drift shut as the clock marched on.

Something was tapping on my window, overpowering the noise from the clock. My eyes shot open and the first thing I noticed was that my room was dark. I must have fallen asleep then. I grew disappointed when I realized I couldn't remember a single thing from my daydream. I had slept through the entire thing. I laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

The tapping became more insistent. I got up grumbling, to let the stupid bird in. Only it wasn't a bird hovering outside my window. Oh no, too big to be a bird. It's air filled head itself was twice the size of any bird I ever saw. As I stood there getting pelted by a sheet of rain I found it difficult to shut my mouth. Finally, I found words, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Waiting for you to move out of the way so I can get out of this bloody rain." Was the drawling reply from the boy on the broomstick. He was inspecting his nails lazily but I could see his eyes flicker to me every so often. If I moved he would take it as invitation and Draco Malfoy would be soaking wet in my bedroom. If I stayed put… he'd have to go away.

"Where do you get off thinking I would move out of the way so you could invade my room Malfoy?" I snap, folding my arms and sneering, very similar to the way he always does might I add. He quirked an eyebrow, thinking along the same lines no doubt. Or something perverted. You never really can tell with guys right?

"I think you want me to come in." He said simply, coolly. I snorted in reply. He just shook his head with that smirk of his. "Yeah you do. You want me to come in there and snog you senseless. I'll be trying to dry off a little, and you'll jump me out of the blue."

"I most certainly would NOT!" I bellowed into the roaring wind. Oh, he was definitely working my last nerve. I bit my lip angrily.

"Yeah you bloody would, I know it." He fired back with that wicked smirk of his. "Which is why you're not letting me in. You don't want to muck up your pristine reputation AND you can't stand the thought of rejection, which would undoubtedly be in your future should you even TRY to put those lips of yours anywhere near me."

"That's not true at all!" I hissed.

"Prove it" he challenged.

He was asking me to step aside and let him through. If I did… I would still have a soaking wet Draco Malfoy in my bedroom. If I didn't, he would stay there for who knows how long taunting me about how much I apparently want to jump him. I was losing either way. So, I stepped aside and watched as he flew gracefully into the room, waving his wand to shut the window as he did so. As soon as his feet were on the ground, he set his broom aside and pulled his shirt off to ring it out. I watched from across the room, suddenly very self conscious.

There was a half-naked Draco Malfoy in my bedroom.

Making a sopping puddle on my carpet.

"That will never dry" I sigh to myself, a little more than slightly annoyed. I caught his eyes and held them for a moment, before my own slid down his chest, remembering he was half naked. I turned away with a blush. "Shall I go so you can change or magic them dry?"

"You're soaked too, Granger" He states. There's that smirk again and his eyes were weird- not the usually icy color but something lighter, nicer, more inviting.

"Oh gee, I wonder why that could be Malfoy?" I retort sarcastically. I turn to go through the door and down to the common room, not able to stand another moment of him. He grabs my arm and turns me to face him, holding an arm in each long fingered hand, and crushing his lips down hard on mine.

Hey, whoa! What?! I tug my hands up, placing them squarely on his chest. He let me because he assumed it was all in the name of kissing or something. Using this to my advantage, I pushed him and he moved away easily. I ran the back of my hand over my lips. "Who the hell is jumping who now?"

"Granger for once in your life stop talking- I'm trying to kiss you." He answers, eyes trained solely on my lips. I wiped my hand across them again and narrowed my eyes. He walks towards me, backing me up against the wall. "Don't you get it? I convinced you to let me in…. so I could snog you senseless."

Before I could argue his lips were back full force. Remembering his kiss in Hogsmeade, I didn't want to fight it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into him, his arms around my waist, tongue licking along my bottom lip, kissing…

* * *

"Hermione!" I sat up with a jolt and a audible gasp. Malfoy was not hovering over me snogging my brains out like he had been two seconds ago. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. It had been just a daydream. Brought on by that stupid patented daydream charm. My daydream was wasted snogging Malfoy! I threw the box on to the floor in disgust. The knocking continued on my door. "Hermione, open up!"

I jumped off my bed and ripped the door open, peering out. In my best bossy voice I said, "What is it Ginny?"

"Are you ok?" She asks, inspecting me closely. "Your face looks sort of flushed."

"I don't have a hickey do I?" My hand automatically slaps against my neck. I immediately regret my action as her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open slightly.

"Why _would _you? Hermione, what aren't you telling me?" The little red head demands loudly. I tug her into my room quickly where she begins to pace, continuing her rant. "Honestly, what's going on? You're flushed, you're worried about hickeys, you're making all kinds of weird noises in here, I catch you at Hogsmeade making out with- I don't believe it, you and Malfoy?!"

"NO!" I bellow finally. She sits automatically, staring up at me impatiently. It's my turn to pace. "It was just… I was… I had a weird dream, alright? A very detailed, weird dream."

"Not just any dream…" Ginny points out as her eyes fall on a little box on my floor. She picks it up. "A patented daydream."

"Yeah, I tried it out…" I admit, blushing a little. Her eyes fly to my face as if she suddenly thought of something. They narrow suspiciously.

"Who were you daydreaming about?" She asks.

"Just some guy. No one important."

"It was Malfoy!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

No, it wasn't."

"Tell the truth."

"Ugh! Yes it was." I sit glumly on my bed, cradling my chin in my hands. She sits next to me, looking slightly irritated. As if I disregarded her warning on purpose! I try defending myself, "Look, it's not like I had any say in the matter! I took the damned charm, fell asleep, and next thing I know it was a snogfest."

"With Malfoy."

"Yes, with Malfoy." I lay back, staring up at my canopy. "I don't know what to do!"

"I told you. Get over him."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Is."

"Not."

"It _is_."

"Yeah, what about Harry?" I peer up at her over the arm I had slung across my face. "Look how well you got over him back when it looked like you two would never date."

"That was different."

"Why, because he wasn't a Slytherin?" I yell angry now.

"Because I didn't have to change my appearance for him to like me back!" She shrieks.

Ringing silence. My eyes began to burn for the umpteenth time. Honestly, where was all this teenage girl angst coming from lately? I kept my eyes shaded with my hand, but that didn't stop the single tear from sliding down my cheek, well in view.

"Hermione, I didn't mean…" She began.

"No, it's ok Gin" I cut her off, rolling on to my side and sitting up.

"It just came out that…"

"No, really. Don't worry about it." I reply, still not facing her. I got up and walked towards my door. "Listen, I'm going to head to the library. I just remembered there was a ton of work I have to do. I'm probably going to skip dinner so don't worry about me if I'm not there, alright? Tell the boys the same."

"O-ok…" She says quietly, uncertainly. "Hermione, if I said something…"

"No, you're right. It's silly… I haven't been level headed lately. I have no idea what's gotten into me…" I trail off as I begin to head out, leaving her sitting on my bed biting her lip. "Well, see you later Gin!"

"Yeah… see you…."

* * *

I tried to be discreet as I quickly made my way to the library. So naturally, the tears began to fall as soon as I was halfway there. I had to duck my head to hide them, so ashamed. Even more naturally, someone would be walking towards me in the same always deserted corridor, and the most natural thing of all is that it would of course be none other than Malfoy.

"Granger." I heard him say in greeting. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, keeping my eyes down. My arm brushed his on the way by and I saw him cringe away automatically. It only worked to bring more tears to my eyes and I picked up my speed, practically running to the Library in my need to get away. I could hear his confused voice following, "Granger!"

In the library I flew past a very stern looking Madame Pince and hurried down my favorite aisle. There I stood, the once proud, brave Hermione Granger, leaning against the bookshelf and sobbing my bloody eyes out. I fumed inside myself, blaming Malfoy naturally for everything. I kicked at the shelf in front of me, "Stupid bloody git!"

It was my already abused toe. I hissed as the pain shot through my leg and sunk to the floor, surrendering. What was going on? Blaise wants me, I want Malfoy, my friends want me to not want Malfoy, would probably rather see me with Blaise… and all this drama because of my stupid sodding hair? I knew there was a reason I never changed it before.

_He only likes me because my hair's different_. I was thinking about Malfoy, but it was true about both of them. Blaise and Malfoy. Only I didn't care what Blaise thought. I cared about what Malfoy thought. And Malfoy himself admitted if my hair was the way it used to be he would never talk to me again. I kicked at the shelf once more in time with my words, reveling in the pain. "Draco- Malfoy- is- the- _biggest_- prat- ever!"

"Really? And to think I've been on my best behavior too."

* * *

A/N~ like I said, real quick update with a lovely pain in the neck little cliffy there. yeah, sorry about that. More to come. review and I'll write better!


	7. Havens, Lyrics, and Complications Oh my

A/N- Oh my beautiful reviewers I'm glad you so dutifully sent me a little something. Even if it was just a few words like good story, it was greatly appreciated! You're all so very wonderous. Right. This one was already half written and now all written. The plot thickens.

Disclaimer: you guys surely know by now I'm not a genius? These are not my characters, setting, or anything like that.

* * *

I jumped to my feet, startled. Malfoy stood at the other end of my aisle, watching me carefully. There was no teasing smirk on his face. No joke in his eyes. Nothing. Was he mad? Furious? Raging inside about to tear me limb from limb? Spit mudblood at me before scurrying off to lurk in the dungeon? I folded my arms awkwardly, "Um, how did you er- how did you find me?"

"I looked you up in the catalog, you have a call number now you know." He replies sarcastically. He was trying to be witty with the whole call number thing but I was too distracted to notice. I didn't even fire an insult back as was habit.

"It wouldn't surprise me with Madame Pince." I reply instead, praying she wasn't lurking in the aisle over from us. She was gunning for a reason to kick me out for good. Apparently, watching me like a hawk took away from her novel writing time. I turn back to Malfoy and look him over again. "Seriously though, how did you find me?"

"Please Granger, as if nobody knows your favorite aisle in your favorite place." He replies, rolling his eyes. I bite my lip. Not many people did know my favorite aisle. Up until this point I had counted him among them. Apparently, I had been mistaken. He walked towards me and I backed up, as reflex action but one he noted attentively. He stopped in his tracks. "Are you afraid of me now?"

"Not at all." I lie.

"You're cringing."

"You did the same in the hallway." I point out.

"Subconscious. Drilled into my head for years." He replied automatically. He had been expecting me to try and nail him for that one, eh? Well, two can play that game.

"Likewise." I say lamely.

"Touché." He answers with a bowing nod. His eyes never leave mine as he straightens again, almost as if he were approaching a hippogriff. The image makes me want to laugh but I can't find it in me at the moment. He's speaking again. "May I have permission to approach the lady in hopes she will not cringe away again?"

"You may." I answer in my best offhand voice. He walks with exaggerated slowness, the smirk coming back into his features. Then, he's standing in front of me and it's replaced with an uncharacteristic frown- almost concerned.

"You've been crying."

"I stubbed my toe."

"Really? How perfectly painful that must be to make you cry. Perhaps it is broken?" He replies coolly. He knows that's not the real reason I've been crying but he's not going to push it. I can tell. He wouldn't want to hear that sort of thing anyways. He offers me his arm. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing." I say quickly.

That frown creases his brow again. "That's funny, I don't remember saying that's where we would be going. Actually, I had somewhere else in mind. Coming?"

"Someone will see…" I point out softly, even now peering around the shelves for prying eyes. Surely us even talking to each other civilly would start gossip?

"Hardly." He wordlessly loops my arm through his and strolls towards the back of the library. He runs his fingers over the books before gripping one and pushing it in. The books shimmer and fade to transparent, revealing a sunlit stairway behind them. He begins to tug me towards it but I dig my heels in. I had never seen this before.

"I'm not sure I like this much…" I begin, trying to free my arm. He reads the concern on my face and to my surprise, chuckles.

"Granger please, some credit? Now, I understand that if I were Blaise, this would be a terrible idea and I would strongly recommend should he ever attempt it that you keep your wand in hand and about fifty hexes in mind. Still, I am not Blaise. If it makes you more comfortable however, my dignity will only be slightly scarred if you hold on to your wand while accompanied by myself." He says. It's then that it hits me he's talking funny.

"You've been into the 1800's novels haven't you?"

"Jane Austen is a brilliant writer."

"Malfoy reading Jane Austen novels. Now I've seen everything!" I say, forgetting for a moment my terror of going anywhere with him. I was in danger of falling deeper under whatever spell it was he had over me. Yet, I couldn't for the life of me find a way out of it.

"You'd be surprised at the things about me you don't know Granger." His breath brushes my neck and for a moment memories of my daydream flash in my minds eye. I feel my face grow hot and I look down at my shoes uncomfortably. If he saw my blush he would pry into it's cause and that was not something I was about to share.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" I ask brusquely.

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't really be a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." He replies staring straight ahead. He turned his head briefly to smirk at me.

"Fine." I grumbled. He sure as hell wasn't making this get over him stuff easy. Is this the issue Blaise was having with his feelings towards me? As the realization struck I became mortified. To think I was similar to Blaise! Only a little less creepy. I certainly wasn't stalking Malfoy around. Was I? I peered sideways at him.

"Admiring the view Granger?" He sneers suddenly. I swear, the kid has more mood swings than all the teenage girls in Hogwarts combined. "Don't get too used to it. This is a strictly one time deal. My good deed for the day."

"How is kidnapping me and dragging me up a million stairs to who-knows-where a good deed?" I argue, only a little more than slightly willing to rip his perfect hair out of his skull strand by strand.

"Well, look at it this way- you're getting your exercise for the day" He replied with a casual shrug. I rip my arm out of his grasp, furious.

"Why you little-"

"Shut up a moment Granger."

"No, I bloody will not-"

"Then you're going to miss the best part."

I do shut up then, curiosity getting the better of me. I turn and look ahead of us where a door begins to form in the stone. There's a choir of music in my ears and it glitters and dissipates into mist which we then stepped through. The room on the other side took my breath away.

The music continued, tinkling off into bells which lasted as background noise. All the walls were glass but instead of reflecting the rainy sky outside, they were bright with sunlight and meadow of wild flowers. Beneath my feet the ground turned spongy with moss and grass. Beautiful flowers grew everywhere, perfuming the air and permeating my senses. I sighed. Still, I couldn't shake off the weird feeling that I'd been here before…

"What is this place?"

"Haven." came the reply from Malfoy, hovering behind me just inside the doorway. He looked around, a curious expression on his face. "Where are we Granger?"

"How should I know? You're the one who dragged me here." I point out, wondering if the beauty made him stupid or something. Maybe all those hair care products finally went to his head. I had had my suspicions…

"Well I've never seen this place in my life. So you must have been here before. Surely you recognize it?" He caught the confused look on my face and rolled his eyes impatiently. "Are you really so dense? The room, Granger, projects a place of comfort you keep with you. Everyone has several of these places in their heart and the room can feel them out. It's supposed to help project a sense of safety and security or something."

"Oh, right." I reply, looking around me again. Suddenly my eyes widen. I point vaguely. "Over that hill is the most beautiful view of the valley below! There's a river and on the banking a little abandoned cottage. I'm not sure why, it's a perfectly good little hut, but no one will live there. They say it's haunted or something…"

As I was saying all this Malfoy grabbed my arm and tugged me forward. Surprisingly it was like the room moved with us and we were allowed to walk to the top of the hill. Sure enough, the valley below held the river and the cottage. He turned to me, slightly irritated, "That's all very well and good but where are we?"

"On the outskirts of a little village in the middle of nowhere." I reply seriously. "My parents took me to this tourist trap that's always sunny and beautiful and clean feeling. I fell in love with this meadow. I used to spend hours out here reading or resting and listening to the flowers… I actually charmed those ones to ring like bells. It was so peaceful. Mother used to have to send dad out looking for me…"

I looked at Malfoy next to me. He had sat himself on the ground, brushing his fingers through the warm grass. He was looking at me strangely again. "Only you would think of a big meadow as a place of comfort and safety."

"And I suppose you imagine a giant manor- no, a fortress! And it's got a moat and guards and everything. And a troll- no, wait! It's no troll! It's Goyle!" I snap back, settling in the grass as well, being sure to keep a lot of distance between us. I was sure he could feel the weird pull that was emanating from my body. He didn't help matters, settling closer to me with that wicked glint in his eyes.

"Close enough to a troll" he says with a chuckle. He turns to look at me again saying, "Well, you'll simply have to come back again with me sometime to find out. I'm afraid you'll be quite disappointed however, if those are really your opinions of what I consider Haven to be. There are no dragons involved either before you ask- or snakes."

"Darn it!" I mock disappointment as I gaze around me with another sigh. Finally I turned to him with a smile, "Thank you."

His eyebrows vanished into his bangs. I shoved him playfully. "Don't act so surprised. I can be nice and polite when need calls for it. This place is… it's incredible. I'm really glad you showed it to me. So thank you."

"Oh, well…" He sighs as though it's some difficult thing for him to muster out. "You're welcome then. Like I said, this is a one time thing!"

"And I'm ok with that." I lie, looking down at my shoes. Falling for bloody, sodding Malfoy. What had happened to my reasoning lately? Clearly someone had cursed me or spiked my pumpkin juice with love potion when I wasn't looking… but I knew deep down it wasn't anyone's fault but mine.

"Why were you crying earlier Granger?"

"I told you."

"You stubbed your toe."

"Several times, might I add!"

"And so you kept stubbing it and crying?"

"Yes."

"Well that's the biggest load of crap I've heard in a while…"

"Sorry, it's the best I can do." I reply.

"Your imagination is better than that. You could definitely come up with something more entertaining." He argues.

"Like?"

"A bitter feud with your friends because they discovered that though you pretend not to, you're secretly very much in love with Blaise." He replies wagging his eyebrows deviously.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I say slowly through gritted teeth. He's laughing now. Another all out laugh, clutching his stomach and wiping at the tears of mirth in his eyes.

"Relax Granger!" He pleaded between peals of giggles. "Obviously I was joking! Like you of all people would fall madly in love with a Slytherin!"

"That's right." I say, taking advantage of his distracted state to focus intently on the blue over head. The sun began sinking, almost as if I had willed it to (maybe I did) and the blue turned to a beautiful purple. I lay on my back and stared up at it, willing all thought to leave my head and float into that sky. I couldn't leave now, he would know something was up. I just had to fake it a little while longer. I sighed.

"You can come back here whenever you want you know." He reminds me.

"I know." Overhead the sky turned darkest blue.

* * *

"How'd the library session go, 'Mione?" Harry asked over a plate of cold toast. He had smuggled it out of the Dining Hall for me that night and we sat up together in the Common Room while I devoured it gratefully. I had stayed in Haven with Malfoy for almost another hour, just laying there, silently staring at the star speckled sky. Finally, I had to move or else I'd go insane just from being so close to him for so long. I left him there, searching for something among the stars.

"Oh, you know. As great as ever. I got most of the work finished that I had to do. There's still a lot of things I need to sort out though." I replied offhand. I caught the look in his eyes- utter disbelief and worry. I sighed, "There's just so much scrambled in my brain. I don't know where to start sorting through…"

"Somehow I feel like we've gotten off the subject of schoolwork." Harry said idly. For someone who up until a year ago was too monomaniacal to focus on anything outside his little Harry/Voldemort sphere, he sure had become observant.

"I think we have…" I admit.

"Has Blaise tried anything?" He suddenly sounds frightening, dark, and much like the bitter kid he used to be. "Cause if he has, I swear-"

"No, no! Blaise has been behaving himself… I think. I don't know actually- I haven't seen him. But that's not the point! It's just been really confusing and stuff what with new attention and such." I explain, trying to be as vague as possible.

"So start writing it down." He says. I look up at him amazed I hadn't thought of that. He misreads my expression of shock as something akin to horror. "I mean, it's not like you have to and I never did that but someone told me to once. They said it helped with that sort of thing, not that I ever needed help sorting through my thoughts and emotions…"

"Harry, that might be the best idea I've heard in a long time!" I gush. I jump up and throw my arms around him, capturing him in a huge hug. He gingerly pats my arm, still shocked over my reaction. Before he knows what's going on, I pull away and, grabbing the toast, dash up the stairs.

* * *

I know Harry probably meant a diary. But that's not what I began to write. I didn't write short stories either. Nor did I really write quotes or poems or whatnot. Actually, most of the things I was writing weren't even my own. Yeah, I totally stole lyrics from some of my favorite artists and wrote them in a little book entitled 'my life the soundtrack'. Not creative I know, but maybe eventually it would be my own. Until then, I was just dandy.

The very first song I scribbled down was by Avril. While our hair matched, so did our attitudes- at least, in some of her songs. The one I picked was Get Over It. I gleefully wrote the words on the page, singing along while visions of Blaise being a "pal" and the kinds of ways I would like to repay his "kindness" danced through my head. Once I had that written down and my heart felt light and my brain slightly emptied, I felt like I could find my way through anything.

_When I was feeling down_

_You'd start to hang around_

_And then I found your hands all over me_

_And that was out of bounds_

_You filthy, rotten hound_

_It's badder than it sounds, believe me_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the best mood I had felt in a long time. I practically skipped to my window to open the curtains, surprising the many pigeons that roosted in the overhang. My mood quickly vanished however, when I caught sight of the white stuff lying on the ground. Where had the time gone too? There was already _snow _on the ground?! That meant the Holiday was coming up. Why did that make me feel so upset?

I stomped away, grumbling to myself. I knew why. And it was stupid. I was stupid. This whole thing was ridiculous. He didn't like me! I showered, dressed, and gathered my things for the day, not realizing my depression had only made me that much slower in getting ready. If I didn't run, there was a good chance I would be late for my classes.

I sprinted down the hallway, nearly knocking people over in my haste. On either side I could hear cries of protest and complaint- and not just from the people. Apparently there's a speed limit in the hallways and the portraits try to enforce it. I ignored them all however and was rewarded with smacking right into someone as I rounded a corner too fast.

My books, my parchment, everything went flying every which way. I quickly dove down to try and retrieve some of my things- well, all of my things- apologizing profusely for the accident. Whoever I ran in to bent to help me out, stacking my things neatly before handing them back to me in a nice little pile. I took them gratefully.

"Thank you so much, and I am really, really sorry!"

"Don't vorry Ermione. It vas nothing." A very familiar voice said. My heart dropped out through the floor. Not another complication!

* * *

A/N- GUESS THE COMPLICATION! Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just so excited and partially ashamed for introducing yet another character into this mix up mash up. Do forgive me, but I was beginning to miss them. Mwahahaha!


	8. Bad Accents and Stress

A/N- long time, no update. I know I'm an awful person. I do feel rather guilty believe it or not. Ok, so I need this story to start moving along and it's getting really moody cause Hermione is clearly not up to par with all the nonsense she has to deal with now. Poor Mione. Ok, it will get better than this chapter, I swear!

Disclaimer- Who stole the story from the cookie jar? I did! It's not mine.

* * *

Chapter 8 ~In Which a poor stab at an Accent is Used.

"V-Viktor… hi!" I stutter out finally, nearly dropping all my things again. He pulls me into an awkward one-armed hug. "Oh my gosh, how are you?"

"Very vell and you? I have not seen you in such a long time." He replied. He ran a big hand through my hair, letting it fall between his fingers. "You have changed quite a bit since then, I see. Beautiful hair.."

"T-thank you.." I reply, blushing wildly. I look him up and down. He has grown skinnier since I last saw him, his hair hanging shaggier down into his face. There is a curving scar on his jaw line from some rogue bludger or other during a game. Other than that, he doesn't appear any different. Same haughty expression, same natural scowl. Same Viktor.

"Ah. Miss Granger! Excellent!" Comes McGonagall's voice from behind me. She's approaching us with a wide smile. "Just the girl I was looking for. I see you already found the reason why as well. Excellent, excellent!"

"Er, yeah…" I reply awkwardly. So, why exactly was Viktor here?

"Viktor will be filling in for Madame Hooch while she's out with her injury. Really unfortunate thing that broom going bezerk and knocking her off like that. I was sure all the old Cleansweaps were in good condition still. I had Filch check them…"

"This Filch is unreliable.." Viktor says, looking concerned. "Many of those brooms are badly damaged. I can repair them somewhat for a few more years use."

"That would be wonderful!" She gushes excitedly, peering up at him earnestly. "We simply can't afford to replace them all at once and not at this time, certainly not! If most could hold up for just a few years longer, I'm sure we could come up with a budget!"

"This is a good idea." Viktor agrees, nodding. I stood awkwardly off to the side wondering what in the world I had to do with any of this. As if reading my mind (I swear every thought must be stamped on my forehead or something) McGonagall turned to me next.

"Miss Granger!" she said in that clipped snappy tone of hers. "I want you to help our new Flying Professor out down on the pitch. Maybe help out with those broom repairs. I'm giving you the day off to help get Mr. Krum situated. I figured you'd be most suitable since you two already know each other and your grades are impeccable as usual."

"Good thinking, Professor." I lie, giving her a wide smile. I really wanted to go to classes. I couldn't afford to slack off anymore this year than I already had. Sure my grades hadn't dropped or anything, but they could! They bloody well could. I turn to Viktor with the same smile glued in place. "Shall we get to it then?"

"Of course."

"Ah, same old Miss Granger." the Headmistress positively beamed. "Always right to work with that girl, no beating around the bush. I knew I could rely on you!"

With final words exchanged (which took them a good solid ten minutes) the Headmistress was off to her class and Viktor and I found ourselves walking through the snow towards the Quidditch pitch. We had cast charms on our shoes to keep them from getting cold and wet. As we trudged I couldn't help grimacing a little- the snow, the Quidditch pitch, skipping class. This day positively sucked.

"You are not too happy to see me, are you?" Viktor asks after a moment.

"What? Oh no! That's not it at all!" I say quickly, looking up at him horrified. "Of course I'm happy to see you! You've been gone for what, three years?"

"Just about, yes." He agrees with a nod. "So is it studies? You are not the happy girl I remember."

"I'm happy."

"Not the same." He insists.

We made it to the broom closet located near the pitch. Inside, we began pulling the brooms out and inspecting them carefully. Viktor taught me the charms I would need to perform to

do some of the repairs but a lot was more physical work. He even went all out to trim down loose pieces in the tail and polish the stick- making them sleeker and faster. He was a Quidditch player through and through alright.

For the most part I just sat around useless, watching him. Brooms and all weren't my thing, as I believe I mentioned before. When he had finished up about half the brooms (it took a couple hours) he turned to me with a smile. "How bout it Hermione, a ride around the pitch?"

"I'll pass, Viktor. You know how I feel about flying."

"Still?" I simply nodded, glancing out the window at the castle. He set aside the broom he had been inspecting and came to stand behind me. "What's troubling you?"

"A lot of stuff is different since last time you were here." I replied vaguely.

"I can see this. There is trouble vith boys. You vill tell me." He said decidedly settling a large hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his directness but I knew he was right. So I gave up on avoiding the subject and told him most of it. About how I was having problems with one boy liking me and how another one didn't like me and how I was in a mess because they were both Slytherins. When I finished he sighed.

"This fighting between houses must stop. The var is over. Ve von." He said darkly.

"Thank you! Finally, someone who sees my logic." I say throwing up my hands in a mock gesture of defeat. "And this thing with Ma- er, the boy I like is driving me nuts. He's like the one guy in school who doesn't want me."

"Maybe you are wrong. Maybe he vants you more than all the rest." Krum said, scratching his chin in thought. I looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate but he simply bent down and picked up a Nimbus 2000 from the pile of belongings he had with him. "Sure you von't join me for a ride?"

"Positive." I replied with a smile.

"Suit yourself." He said with a shrug. Then he ruffled my hair. "Try not to vorry so much. You're too like my girl friend in that sense."

"You have a girl friend now?" I ask, brightening up. I couldn't believe me luck. This meant one complication averted at least. Maybe my luck was finally looking up. I nudge him. "Who?"

He smiles and I see a blush creep into his cheeks. It's a look I always wanted to see on a boys face when talking about me and for a moment I have a stab of jealousy. It washes away quickly however as he leans down and says "Cho Chang."

"Really?"

"We met at a Quidditch game. I had seen her vith Diggory at the ball so I talked to her. Ve vent to dinner after and there you have it." He replied nodding and getting on the broom. "Stop vorrying Hermione. Think about what I said."

Then he was off, soaring up into the sky just as the sun started to break through the clouds from where it was setting. I smiled for a minute before a thoughtful frown took over. Of course I was thinking about what he said. How could I not? I just didn't get what he meant. I mean jeez, if a guy likes me a lot, wouldn't he be doing the opposite of what Malfoy was doing, aka _nothing_, as far as that situation went?

I began my trek back to the castle, occasionally glancing up to pick out the black dot that was Viktor high above. Cho Chang! I giggled a little to myself at the coincidence. Life worked in funny ways sometimes. Still, if I was going to be replaced in Viktor's affections Cho wasn't a bad choice. Plus, they had much more in common than Viktor and I ever had.

As soon as I was safely in the building, I was assaulted by a frantic looking Blaise. "Hermione, what did you skip potions for? We had to whip up this potion on the spot and I think I got it all wrong. You did this on purpose didn't you?"

All the words at once jumbled in my brain and bounced around frantically crashing into each other before I could straighten them out to piece together what he said. "No, I did not skip on purpose. What potion? I'll talk to Professor about it."

"It was some boils remedy."

"How could you get it wrong?"

"We're not all geniuses!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Like I said, I'll talk to Slughorn. Maybe he will give us a second chance to get it right." I promised, trying to keep calm and not snap at him. It wasn't really his fault after all. He agreed sullenly and I said good bye before heading towards the dungeons to meet with Slughorn. I knocked at the door and it opened by itself for me to step in. "Er, Professor?"

"Miss Granger." He said by way of greeting. For a second I was struck with the impulse to laugh at how his moustache bristled around my name but I fought it back, knowing it wouldn't help my case any. He went on to further ruin that urge to laugh by saying "You were not in class today, Miss Granger. Not a good example from the Head Girl now is it?"

"No sir, but you see- I was excused. Headmistress wanted me to help the substitute Quidditch teacher with the faulty brooms. She thought that with my grades as they were I was fine." I began politely, but he was already shaking his head.

"Miss Granger, even I know you are not much of a Quidditch enthusiast, yet I am surprised that you would go so far as to make up a story to cover yourself after missing class." He said, looking rather disappointed. I felt my anger twisting in my stomach.

"Professor, it's not a story. Ask her for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I don't have time for such trivial things. I will however, let you make the potion now and I will combine your grade with that of your partners and give you each the average from between the two." He said, making it sound as if this was the most generous thing in the world. I felt my angry retort on the tip of my tongue but I bit it back, determined not to make any more trouble for myself, or for Blaise, who was suffering just because I skipped class.

"Very well Professor. Thank you." I went to my table and set up the equipment. Then I went and grabbed the necessary ingredients and set about making the potion. It was a relatively simple one and so I could freely think while working on it. This was not necessarilly a good thing as I soon came to find out.

_Maybe he wants you more…_

I shook my head, trying to push away this ridiculousness. Besides even if he did, what would my friends think? How would that ever work? I shook my head again. These thoughts had to go. I wonder if he's in that Haven place right now… what does it look like for him? I shook my head even harder. Slughorn was looking at me half concerned. I wanted to tell him I was developing a twitch but I thought better on it and just tried to refrain from too much head shaking. This meant I had to suffer through thoughts of Draco Malfoy the whole forty minutes I spent making the stupid, sodding potion.

Finally with the potions bottled up and in Slughorn's hands, I rushed from the room and up the stairs two at a time. I found my way to an empty hallway and collapsed in a window seat, running a hand over my eyes tiredly. I combed my fingers through my hair, sighed, cracked my knuckles, rubbed my temples, anything to calm down. I was angry, I was embarrassed, and I wanted nothing more than to be plain old Hermione again. This life wasn't a gift, it was a bloody curse. I never would have noticed Malfoy as anything more than a jerk and no one would have noticed me. Period.

Something prickled at that thought. No one would have noticed me. I gathered my things and got up, storming down the corridor to Gryffindor tower. Honestly, I was being ridiculous. I knew I was being ridiculous. So why hadn't I stopped being ridiculous already? I cut straight through the common room, not saying a word to anyone. Then I went straight up to my room and flung myself dramatically on to my bed.

Before long there was a knock at my door and Ron came running in. "Hermione, Krum is back! I saw him flying earlier."

I took a deep breath before sitting up and smiling at Ron. "Yeah, I ran into him earlier. He's filling in while Madam Hooch is out."

"Excellent! I'll go tell Harry!" With that he ran out of the room. As he ran out, I saw Ginny hesitate at the door before slipping in and shutting it behind her. She stood there awkwardly with a blush, biting her lip. I watched her warily.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked finally, gesturing to the bed. Honest, that's all I said to her. So when she burst into tears and rushed across the room, flinging herself into my arms, I was as bewildered as anyone else would be.

"Oh 'Mione, I've been an awful friend!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I worked to rub her back soothingly as she went on, "I haven't been there for you at all and you needed me and I just yelled at you and carried on like anything and all you wanted was someone to talk to but I didn't wanna hear it cause it involved Malfoy and then you-"

"Shhhh!" I said quickly, noticing my door had been opened and there stood Harry. Ginny didn't notice him however, and went on.

"No, it's true! You're confused right now and I didn't care, I just thought you- you and M-Malfoy and…"

"What about you and Malfoy." Harry said in a dangerous voice, fixing me with a penetrating gaze. I bit my lip hesitantly as Ginny finally glanced up. Her face blanched and then she hid it in my shoulder, sobbing louder about what an awful friend she was. "I came up here to see how Krum said he was doing and I find you guys talking about Malfoy?"

_Thanks Gin_ I thought to myself, patting her back again. I looked at Harry, carefully choosing my words. "She only meant how I seemed to be getting along with him better lately. You know, less mudblood being hurled around and what not."

"We're not pally with Malfoy, Hermione. He's a filthy Slytherin from a line of wizards who would never think twice about killing you for fun." He insisted.

"I know what his background is Harry. I just think Malfoy's different now. He doesn't have his father telling him what to do, no Dark Lord around to scare him into cooperation. I don't think he's such a big bad enemy anymore-"

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. For a moment he just stared at me as Ginny moved on to hiccups. He stepped closer to us and studied my face tensely. "I'm sensing there's more to the story than you've told me. But I don't think I want to know what it is. As long as I don't see it, I don't hear of it, and I have no inkling of it whatsoever, I can overlook this suspicion I think. Tread wisely, Hermione."

"Harry-" I began pleadingly. He heard the note of my voice and shook his head furiously. He was right of course, anything pleading would only work to spike his temper. Ginny had her head resting on my shoulder, looking up at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

It was the first time I had been afraid of Harry since before the war when he was an angry ball of hatred. I stared into his merciless eyes horrified at what he was saying. I would be unforgiving, if he knew. That's what he was warning me of. He would never be my friend if he ever got wind that there was something between Malfoy and I. I guess that was one reason why I was lucky there wasn't.

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. You're being foolish." I say calmly. He still didn't seem convinced but he nodded and left the room without a backwards glance. I sighed, trying to push the tension from my body.

Ginny moved herself to sit beside me on the bed, her eyes welling with fresh tears. "I'm so sorry 'Mione! I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's alright Gin, I suppose it's better he has a suspicion anyways. You know, prepare him if ever worst comes to worst and I'm actually openly friendly with Malfoy. Of course, that will probably never happen but at least now Harry as something to focus his anger on and think about…" I say reasonably, trying to shrug it away. Ginny looked unconvinced.

"You really like him." It wasn't a question. She was studying me carefully and I knew a lie wouldn't work. I bit my lip again.

"Very much." I reply, nodding. "I can't help it Gin. You can't help who you like, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong I've honestly tried my best but-"

"I know, 'Mione. I'm sorry I was so negative about it before. I mean, old habits die hard, right? And it's _Malfoy_. I mean, Merlin could you pick a worse guy to fall in love with?"

"It would be very difficult to, I think." I say with a small smile. She hugs me tight.

"Whatever happens, know that I'll be your friend. I'll try to be there for you through it even if it is against my better judgment." She promised.

"Thanks Gin, but I don't think you have to worry about anything like that." I reply, wiping at my cheeks where a few stubborn tears had leaked out.

"You never know, though right? I mean, what kind of Hogwarts would this be if the unexpected and unexplainable didn't occur every day?" Ginny insisted, standing up. She yawned and moved to the door. "Night Hermione. See you tomorrow."

"Night Gin." I reply. Once she was gone, I changed for bed and got under the covers to think yet again. It could have gone a lot worse had it been Ron. That's what I keep telling myself as I toss and turn. It's the truth. Ron's anger was way more prone to reach breaking point than Harry's. At least Harry could keep a level head. Oh yes, it would be far worse if Ron was the one suspicious. Still, I felt my stomach twisting in knots as I finally rolled over one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N~ Lame update, yes yes I know. It will get better. Cheers.


	9. Flying and Confessing? Eek!

A/N~ Ah, here it goes again! (minus the treadmills)

Disclaimer- Hey, I'm no thief. I bought this on eBay. Ok, not mine but thank you J.K. Rowling!

* * *

I was in the library reading a book between classes when a shadow fell over me, blocking out the rather pleasant light filtering through the window. I mean, it had only been cloudy for a week now (fitting to my mood) and now that the sun was finally out and I was finally cheering up a bit, someone was going to use their big fat ego to block it out.

"Granger I've noticed Krum's back to stalking the grounds."

"Oh you've noticed too, huh? You know, funny thing. I think most of the school has seen him. I mean he's not being very stealthy about things is he? What with teaching flying lessons and all?" I reply sarcastically, glancing up at Malfoy before turning back to my book.

"And interrupting Quidditch training to test the PH balance in the soil?" He grumbled.

"Mhm." I said, not even really paying attention. Malfoy yanked the book out of my hands and I sat there blinking furiously at him. "Hey, give it back! I was reading th- did you say he interrupted your practice to test the PH balance of the soil?"

"Why yes Granger, I'm glad to see you finally caught up. What is this filth you're reading?" He grimaced down at my copy of Tuck Everlasting before shaking his head at me. "This is way beneath your reading level."

"I happen to like the story is all." I reply, yanking it out of his hands. "Is there a point to your harassing me? I mean, just because practice has left this big void in your day you really want to waste it bugging me to death?"

"Tempting, but no. I want you to get Krum away from the field so I can resume practice." He insisted, folding his arms and leaning back. He looked down his nose at me, as if confident I was going to jump up and get right down to business distracting Krum just because he told me to. Boy was he in for a rude awakening.

"No." I answer shortly. His brow furrowed.

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Why? All you need to do is smile at the guy and he'll follow you wherever. Heck, he'd even chase you into the lake! Come to think of it, hasn't he already done that?"

"Sod off Malfoy." I reply. "Oh, better yet- here's an idea. _You _work on seducing him and let me know how it goes. You'll have just as much luck as me in that department anyways."

"I do not look like a girl!"

"Didn't say you did now did I?"

"So he's-" Malfoy tries desperately to search his brain for the right word. I sigh.

"No Malfoy, he's not attracted to guys either." I explain impatiently. "He's got a girlfriend."

"Who's not you?" His eyebrows shoot up his forehead disappearing beneath his bangs.

"Don't act so surprised. Viktor doesn't have to settle for me, there are plenty of girls out there who would go for him. I think Cho's rather pretty."

"He dumped you for Cho Chang?" There was mirth in his disbelief now. For a moment I was offended, figuring he was laughing at the ridiculousness of the comparison between plain me and beautiful Cho. Then he went on, "This must have been before the whole hair transplant."

"First of all," I began, whipping around and stomping towards him. I raised my wand, holding it under his chin. "We were never dating. Second of all, Krum liked me pre-transplant. Not everyone thought I was invisible, you know."

I turned away, picking up my books and attempting to stalk out of the library to class. He followed me however, chuckling maddeningly. "I see I've struck a nerve. Am I detecting sour grapes Granger? Maybe his dating Chang is a low blow for you?"

"I don't like Viktor that way." I hiss. "I'm actually relieved he's got a girlfriend. I'm happy for them, I think they make a cute couple, I can actually talk to Viktor as a friend without freaking out he's going to jump me in the middle of the conversation, it's rather relaxing-"

"Oh please, you get that sort of conversation from me." Malfoy replies dismissively. "You're all upset because Krum has found a new girl, admit it!"

"No, ferret face, for once you are completely off the mark." I argue, turning to face him. We're in the middle of the hallway but I don't care. Hell, I've given this school enough drama lately that they should come to expect it. "I don't get that kind of conversation from you- I get insults and arguments. While that's all fine and good to deal with sometimes, it's not great, not by a long shot. I'm not mad Krum has a new girl, I'm mad everyone seems to assume that I wanted to date him in the first place! We are friends, that's it!"

"Hang on, I don't argue and insult you all the time!" Malfoy insists. "I'm civil."

"I don't want civil, alright? I want to talk to someone who doesn't rely on the present circumstances that deem me worthy of attention."

"What are you saying? Do you want me to go back in time and befriend you in first year or something?"

"I want you to admit the only reason you talk to me now is because my hair is different." I retort feeling my eyes water. He stares at me for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright. I only talk to you now because you're hair is no longer that messy tangle it used to be." He says indifferently. "Happy now?"

"ECSTATIC!" I scream over my shoulder as I turn away from him and rush down the hallway to my class. I storm in earlier than anyone else and take my seat in the back of the room positively fuming. For once I didn't feel like crying. I just wanted to slap Malfoy, which is really nothing new. No one was looking at me weirdly either. I mean honestly, I'd been creating drama and stirring up arguments since I got to this damn place.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Came a voice just as I left class for the day. I looked around, trying to see over the swarms of students, but I really couldn't make anything out.

"Hermione!" The voice was right in front of me now and I turned to find Viktor looking excited. I felt my stomach drop out for some reason.

"What's up?"

"Hermione, I have had an epiphany!" He gushes running towards me. "I spoke to the Headmistress about it and everything. Ve're going to have a students versus faculty Quidditch match!"

"That's exciting." I lie, trying to smile. Where was the catch here?

"Yes, but you see…" He began. Here it comes, I thought to myself. "It's limited to Heads and prefects only because grades need to be up to par. So ve vant you to be in it!"

"No!" I said, horrified. "Viktor there's no way! I can't fly to save my life, how the hell am I supposed to last through AND play a decent game of Quidditch? You're insane."

"Relax Hermione, I found someone villing to teach you and everything. I vould do it myself but vith my schedule the vay it is now… and you have to play! The Headmistress said only if the two Heads were on board for it and one of those is you!" He pleads. I can't stand to disappoint him but I'm suspicious at the same time.

"Who's this volunteer trainer you've hired for me?" I demand, narrowing my eyes.

"He doesn't vant me to say unless you agree." He said looking down and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"If it's Blaise Zabini-" I begin threateningly.

"Who? No, no it's not this Blaise. It's someone else."

Anyone would be better than Blaise. Well, at least out of all the people I could think of who would be willing at least. Harry, Ron, Ginny, maybe a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw… I sigh. "Fine, I'll try it. But if I don't feel like I can keep myself on a broom come game day, I'm allowed to back out. Deal?"

"Fair enough. Oh, thank you Hermione, this means a lot to me!"

"When do I meet this mysterious trainer?"

"After you grab some spare clothes. Now, let's get you to your first lesson."

"Oh goody." I lie. He chuckles at my lack of enthusiasm and takes me under the arm to guide and/or drag me along.

* * *

Out on the pitch the sun is nearly to setting point. I estimate it's got maybe an hour left to go. Viktor has assured me that I'm just going to be starting small today with basics on flying. I try to look cheerful, but my stomach is about ready to fall through to my feet and I can't stop my teeth from chattering nervously.

I was dressed in an old pair of jeans and a worn out shirt and frayed jacket. I was plenty warm and could move fine, but that didn't set me at any ease. There was snow on the ground, it was a little windy, and I was already miserable from before. How could this get any worse?

"Ready Granger?"

It just got worse. I turned and glared daggers at the smirking blonde kid before me. Viktor had long since retreated back to broom repairs and so it was just me and Malfoy, alone on the pitch. I breathed deep, keeping calm before answering, "You're not my teacher."

"Oh yes I am. Got your broom?"

"Is this a joke? Are you trying to be funny? How much did you pay Viktor-"

"Oh I just told him I could get you to agree to go on a date with him and it sort of fell into place after that." If looks could kill, he would have been vaporized. He actually took a step back saying, "Relax Granger, I'm joking. Honestly, all I did was offer up my services."

"Why?"

"Because someone like you needs help from the best."

"Yeah, so why did you offer?" I repeat coldly. I see his eyes flash but he just sighs and runs a hand through his hair patiently.

"Just get on the broom Granger, I'm trying to be civil here."

"It's the least you could do." I grumble, swinging my leg over the broomstick.

"What? Oh, you mean for earlier? Honestly, I was just telling you what I thought you wanted to hear. I mean you did say-"

"You're unbelievable." I cut him off, shaking my head. "Now are we flying or not?"

"Not if that's how you're going to hold the broom. Move your hands here." He takes my wrists lightly, rearranging my grip on the handle. For a moment I get a flashback to Madame Hooch doing exactly this to him all those years ago. I smirk to myself. So he did learn. I realize he's still loosely holding on to my wrists. I tighten my grip on the broom and his fingers slide away as he moves to his own, much nicer, broom. "Ok, now kick off _lightly_."

I use the littlest pressure from my toes and give a little jump. Suddenly I'm hovering, suspended in the air, my legs dangling uselessly beneath me. My stomach is unpleasant, like that feeling I get on a rollercoaster when we go down the hill. I'm wobbling.

"Try to relax Granger." Malfoy instructs, pulling up as close to me as he dares. "You're tense nerves are shaking the entire broom."

"I can't do this…" I whisper. If my eyes weren't fixated on the ground I would have noticed rather than sensed his eyebrow lifting mischievously.

"What's that Granger?"

"I said, I can't-" I begin, choking up a bit. I jerk the handle and swerve to the side, gasping a little. "Merlin, I can't do this!"

"Granger, as satisfying as it is to hear you say those words, I never want to hear them again from your mouth. That's just pathetic. Now, deep breath." He orders calmly. "I said deep, stop hyperventilating. I'm not doing CPR if you pass out."

"Malfoy, you prick, shut uh- oh shit!" In my brief moment of anger I forgot the fact I was not in my natural habitat- you know, on my feet on the ground- and I slipped, falling from the broom to the ground and the broom took off (A/N- can they do that? I just like the image) towards a tree.

Malfoy caught up and grabbed it almost immediately, racing back to me a second later. Then, he hovered there, holding out my broom. "Come on, back on the big mean broom."

"That hurt!" I whined, ignoring his orders.

"You landed on your butt, you'll live. Come on, get on the broom." He said, rolling his eyes. I sighed but picked myself up and tried for round two. This time, I kicked off too hard, soared up about eight feet before falling back to earth with a loud thud. The wind was knocked out of my lungs and I blacked out momentarily.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of concerned gray ones peering down into my own. Then the rest of the face, tense with concern, swam into focus. Malfoy. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'm Hermione?"

"Shit, you don't have a concussion, do you? How many fingers?"

"Oh I don't have a sodding concussion, I'm just amazed you know I have a first name." I replied, trying to shrug. My shoulders ached a little from the impact, but other than that I was fine, I realized. Malfoy's face had visibly relaxed and he moved out of my line of vision, pulling me to my feet and inspecting me for bruises and broken bones. "I'm fine."

"Sure, let me judge that." He replied, continuing to shirt, particularly around my head.

"So I'm Hermione now?"

"Shut up." He replied. Then he let go of my chin which he had grabbed in order to tilt my head back and forth, up and down, etc. "Well, you look alright. Maybe we should call it a lesson though, before I get charged with indirect assault."

"No, I want to try again."

"You need to rest up. What if you do have a concussion? You might faint or fall again and then Madame Pomfrey will have my head." He insisted, stepping back to pick up his broom.

"Well I'm not going to learn until I get used to the feeling of flying. It's the dangling helpless above the ground that gets me, not the steering. I want to keep going while I'm still being stupidly agreeable to this." I argue, folding my arms. He just looks at me for a minute and I can just see the gears turning in his mind. Then, he swings his leg over his broom and pats the area behind him near the tail.

"Get up." He orders.

"Um, what?" I raise my eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and wordlessly pats it again. "Why can't I just ride the other broom?"

"You want to get used to the air first, remember? Plus, I might not be able to grab you before you plummet to your death if you faint on that one. Now stop being stubborn and get on the back of the broom." He replies logically. I sigh but obey, wrapping my arms around his waist loosely. It felt weird, sitting this close to Malfoy, breathing his cologne, feeling his body heat. I shivered a bit. Maybe this was a really bad idea, considering.

"Maybe I should rethink this…" I say out loud, squirming.

"Hold tight." He replies, kicking off. I tighten my grip painfully around his waist, ducking my head into the back of his coat. My heart is fluttering erratically, either from the fly or the fact Draco Malfoy is the one in front of me. I screw my eyes tight, not wanting to see how high we are and feel my stomach tightening in awkward knots.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" I begin. Malfoy chuckles.

"Relax Hermione, open your eyes."

"No!" Again with the Hermione thing. What's with this kid?

"Come on," he insists and I feel him shift a bit, turning his head. His voice is closer to me and I feel it rumble through my frame. "I'm not going to let you fall. I promise."

I slowly open my eyes and find all of Hogwarts stretched in front of me. For a moment, the fear of being so high up on a cleaning object flies from my mind and I sigh at the beautiful sight of the sun setting on the walls of Hogwarts. "Wow…"

"Want a better view?" He asks. I nod, figuring he'll fly us closer or something. Of course not. That's not how Draco Malfoy works. Instead, he maneuvered himself around so that he had me by the waist and swiftly moved me to sit in front of him instead. I don't know how he did it without knocking me off the broom. Honestly, I didn't really care while I was screaming during the process. Then I was safe on the broom again with the best view of the castle I could ever imagine.

"This is incredible!"

"See what you miss when you're afraid of flying? Now, we'd better call it a day, it's getting late. Try to keep your eyes open while we fly back down. You won't be able to fly well on your own if you keep your eyes closed, trust me." He murmured behind me. His breath touched my neck and I felt a shiver ripple through me. Slowly he began to descend, his arms wrapped around me to hold on to the handle in front of me. In now time, we were on land.

"Wow." pretty much summed up the feelings going through me. I jumped from the broom quickly, before this close contact got any more unbearable to me. I turned to his with a wide smile, "That was so great! I mean, I'm still afraid of heights but it's almost worth it, right? The kinds of things you can see. I'm not saying I'll take up flying as a passion but-"

Malfoy had been watching me intently throughout my how rant. He had gotten off the broom and slowly walked towards me. Now he cut me off with a searing kiss (literally searing! I had no idea what that phrase even _meant _before he kissed me!) the shocked me from head to toe. I leaned into him, sighing contentedly before it struck me it was Draco Malfoy. I stepped back, shocked at myself.

"Whoa… ok, what's going on?"

"I believe I was kissing you. Still too soon?" He replied, running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean too soon? Shouldn't the question be 'want to know why'?" I demanded.

"Want to know why?" He played along.

"Definitely."

"Because I like you."

"Why?"

"Honestly, do you always have to be so logical?" He demanded. He caught my facial expression. "Look, some things just happen, alright? And no, it's not just because of your hair. A lot of things have changed besides that right? I mean, the war ended, bad guys locked up, people started shifting away from strong prejudice… we could show them all up, Hermione. We could change things."

"Why are you making sense about this?"

"Because I've thought it through."

"Found reason, more like."

"Yeah that too. You kind of need to reason out something like this." He replied, rolling his eyes again at my stupidity. "Look, if you're not interested or it's too weird or whatever, just say so and I won't do it again. You just gave off this vibe you felt similar and-"

"You always tease me." I cut him off. "You call me names, make me feel stupid, argue with me."

"It's who I am, Hermione."

"I just… I need to think on this. I mean, what about everyone else? What about Harry and Ron and Ginny? What would they think?"

"They're your friends. Shouldn't they back you up?"

"You would think so. Sadly, that's not how it works." I replied. I bit my lip, shaking my head. Just give me some time to think on this. If we went public on this sort of thing a lot of things would change- dramatically."

"But you like me… as I like you?" He asked. I nodded, too embarrassed to speak. "So let's just keep it under wraps for now. Secret affair, you know?"

"Since when were you capable of secretive affairs?"

"Since you came along? We can all wear masks, Hermione." He replied. I smiled wanly up at him and pick up my broom. Then, with that heavy decision so abruptly solved for the time being between us, we silently trudge back up to the school as the first stars wink on in the night sky. I knew I was getting myself into a deep mess, but for once it felt good for something to be about me, to be what I want, for a change. It was completely intoxicating… or maybe that was just Draco.

* * *

A/N~ Honestly, I didn't think he would go this far in this chapter. Are we proud, ashamed, disappointed in him? Is he dooming Hermione? How much more of his bipolar can she take? Will she live through a game of Quidditch? IS SLUGHORN GOING TO PLAY? (oh I hope so, bending the broom straining under him!) Tune in next time! Cheers.


	10. Victory?

A/N~ Sorry for the long pause between updates, scandalous I know! College is a burden and a half but I have a weekend to myself, let's go with this, alrighty? Hope you like, I'm a little rusty at this whole enjoyable writing stuff right now.

Also, I was kind of listening to this song Everything by Lifehouse on repeat. I just stumbled across it so that might be the underlying influence of this chapter as opposed to Get Over It. It's a really pretty song though, the kind that makes me regret not finding it sooner.

Disclaimer: Draco, Hermione, and the rest of Hogwarts can not be found in a laundry mat crane machine. I've tried.

* * *

I was flying. No, not lost in a dream, soaring like an eagle flying. I was on a broomstick, solo on the broomstick! I was keeping myself in the air- well, the broom was, but I was steering. I was in control. I wasn't scared!

"This is incredible!" I sigh, weaving between the multicolored fireflies that flitted about before my eyes. We were in Haven again, Draco and I. This time the scene was a summer evening with magical colorful fireflies. The bell-flowers were back- Draco had a soft spot for them or something.

"You're becoming a natural, Hermione!" He called, doing some tricky maneuver through the air. I laughed.

"Not compared to that I'm not." I answer. We head towards the ground and settle in the tall grass as picnic foods appear by our side. He reaches for the pumpkin juice eagerly, while I grab for a glass of water instead. "I'm doing alright. That's all the matters to me."

We eat in silence, gazing up at the beautiful fireflies. A little ways off is a big manor type house. I don't want to ask him if it's his. He picked the place today and I sense we're only in a meadow for the flying space. I set my plate aside and settle back in the grass. Soon he follows suit, threading his fingers through mine. It struck me as weird the first time he did it but now it felt as natural as existing.

"You're staring again Granger." He says, not taking his eyes from the sky. I let out the breath I had been holding without even realizing it.

"I'm entitled." I reply. His eyes fall to mine again and he narrows them to his old look, meant to intimidate. There's no coldness in them anymore. I smirk confidently. "Your mighty Slytherin power is waning. I blame myself."

"Blame? More like credit." He snickers. Did I mention Malfoy was capable of making fun of himself? I mean, who knew right? All ego Draco Malfoy had this whole other side to him. It makes me wonder if his friends ever saw it or if maybe I was the lucky one. He speaks again, "Do you think you're ready for the game? It's this Saturday."

I sit up, feeling the butterflies dancing in my stomach. "I don't feel so ready. Every time I think of it, I feel like I'm going to hurl. Maybe we should avoid mentioning it."

"You'll be fine. If you back out however, I will never speak to you again." He replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders. It's his favorite threat and sometimes I'm still uncertain if it's a joke or not. He says it with such a straight face. Change your hair and we'll never speak… drop the game and we'll never speak… huh.

"I'm not backing out." I reply, finally.

"That's right. You're too stubborn to do something like that." He replies with a smirk.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"It's my nature to tease you Hermione. I wouldn't do it so much if I didn't like you." He replied, sighing as if they'd been over this a hundred times.

"Right, Mr. Pain in my Ass." I reply with a small smile. He leans over and kisses me softly before pulling me gently so my head rests in the crook of his neck. For a while I'm just contented to lay there and let the bell-flowers and fireflies take me away. All too soon, he's pulling me to my feet insisting we get some more flying in.

* * *

"Ready for the game Hermione?" Ginny asks during breakfast.

"What? 'Mione can't fly. You're not really going through with this, are you?" Ron puts in, before shoving a couple pancakes in his mouth. I wince at him before turning to his sister.

"Oh, I'm ready for this game." I tell her. "I've been taking flying lessons."

"Really? From who?" Harry butts in, looking suspicious.

"Just someone Krum found for me." I reply absently.

"Whoever it is should open a business and charge people." Ginny teased with a laugh. "If they've managed to get Hermione balanced in the air, they can cure anybody!"

Harry chuckles and kisses her lightly on the nose. Ginny is wearing robes, she's seeker for the student team. Harry has already run her through everything she needs to know, double checking she understands what to look for, who she should avoid (which is hard cause no one knows how the teachers play), etc.

I've been appointed to Keeper. I suppose everyone thinks it's the best place for me. I don't need to fly back and forth across the field and they're hoping I can block ok. I'm hoping I can blow all their expectations away. I'm not holding my breath.

Somewhere there's a deep note indicating it's time to make our way down to the Quidditch pitch. I glance across the room at the Slytherin table. Draco is getting up, eyes trained solely on me. He smirks at me before heading out the doors. I sigh, wishing he could kiss my cheek or something, like what Harry is doing for Ginny, but I know it's out of the question for us.

Outside there is a thin blanket of snow on the ground and more flurries swirl around in the air, dancing and sticking in my hair and robes. We line up across from the teachers and I look down the lines- recognizing Ginny, Ernie, Hannah, Cormac, Padma, and Terry. Whether or not they're all good at this sort of thing, I haven't the slightest idea. It makes me wish I paid more attention to Quidditch.

Across from us are the teachers- the line is almost laughable. Right in the center is Krum and flanking him are Flitwick, McGonigall, Sprout, Sinastra, Pince and… Slughorn. Slughorn was playing Quidditch. It took all my concentration to keep a straight face. They looked like they meant business but with the height and weight differences of them all it was hard to take them seriously at all.

Madame Hooch stepped forward, looking longingly at the teams as if she'd rather be playing then reffing (which was probably the case) and then she gave her usual "nice clean game" speech before blowing the whistle. Our brooms rose into the air and the game began.

The Professors were ruthless. Some of them clearly had some experience that no one ever knew of. McGonigall was zooming around like a pro, expertly stealing the Quaffle from the students who were caught off guard by their transfiguration teacher/headmistress barreling them down on a broom. Pince used her frighteningly stern glare to chase away the timid catchers trying to sneak back up. Still, no matter how many times they or tiny Flitwick tried to sink it in, I managed to smack it away from the hoops to the loud cries of a united band of students. Except the Slytherins, who booed loudly every time.

"Way to go Hermione!" Ginny screamed on her way by, dodging a bludger Sinastra sent her way. The other beater was Sprout. Krum was of course seeker and the left Slughorn to cover keeper duty, which he did well. None of our attempts could get passed him at first. At first being the key term in that sentence.

"Padma, he's sluggish- no pun intended- so make an aim for a far hoop and then make sure Ernie or Hannah gets the Quaffle and aims for the complete opposite hoop. It could work!" I tell her when she comes to coast beside me, observing the ruthless teachers juggling the ball between them.

"It's a bloody battle zone." She whispers.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I demand. She nods and speeds off to tell the others, dodging bludgers and brooms on her way. Flitwick came at me with the Quaffle again. I reached up and smacked it away easily, nearly loosing my balance in the process. I did a roll in midair and managed to stay put, with my stomach in my mouth.

Across the field, Padma had the Quaffle. She aimed for the far right hoop and Slughorn moved his bulk so it simply bounced off his big hairy mustache. Ernie swooped beneath, grabbed it, and tossed it in the far ring getting us the first fifteen points of the game.

Slughorn managed to cover his hoops better after that single score. The teachers became more determined. Flitwick, who was brutal on a broom, hurled the Quaffle and it hit me square in the stomach, propelling me and itself through the hoop for a score. McGonigall faked to throw it through the left hoop then twisted around and threw it right instead. Another score. The score was now 150 to fifteen. Flitwick was coming back for more.

Just then Ginny and Krum sped passed me neck in neck. They circled the field chasing after something gold and sparkling. Everything took on that weird slow motion feeling. Flitwick wound his arm back for a throw…

I lunged forward, arms outstretched for the Quaffle just as Krum and Ginny came back around. Krum flew straight into me and we were knocked down. I reached for my broom but it was already out of my reach. Ginny overhead caught the gold snitch. The fear of death didn't grip me once, ironically. Despite my fear of heights, my hatred of brooms, I wasn't upset in this free fall. Besides, Krum had grabbed me around the waist and managed to steer his broom safely to the ground amidst the thunderous cries of everyone.

"Great game, 'Mione!" He hollered over the din, giving me a quick friendly hug. Peoplel were pouring on to the field from the stands and the players were landing nearby. He lowered his mouth to my ear to be heard. "You played bravely."

"You guys were creaming me!" I replied.

"You're a beginner. You played the best you could. I'm proud." He insisted, smiling. People on all sides of me were patting me on the shoulder and congratulating me, smiling and laughing and cheering. I thanked them all, glancing around til I saw him. He was standing at the end of the field. I was overcome with the victory and began to push through the crowds towards him.

When I broke through the slow motion feeling came back, no doubt my minds way of trying to drag out what it viewed as a perfect moment. I began to tear across the field as fast as I could. I was snowy, my hair streamed wildly behind me, almost back to being bushy again because of the toll of being up in the air so long. None of it mattered, not the crowds, not my appearance, not any of it. All that mattered was the only thing in front of my eyes right now. It was about six feet tall or so with outstretched arms, platinum hair and the most beautiful grey eyes I'd ever seen.

His arms were around me next and I felt my feet leave the ground once more as he spun me around in a circle, laughingly cooing "my little Quidditch player!" into my ear. I felt my feet meet ground again but I stayed where I was in his arms, feeling his heartbeat and how tight his arms held me.

"I'm so proud of you, 'Mione!" He whispered, pulling away and brushing my wild hair out of my face. "Look at you, you look like we're back in first year."

"Hey-" I began to protest. He put a finger on my lips to stop me.

"You know what? You're beautiful." He whispered, before kissing my cheek. It was the perfect moment until we both noticed it seemed unusually quiet all of a sudden. We turned to see that everyone was staring at us, wearing similar open mouthed looks of shock. Some of the teachers smiled slightly, Krum among them. I picked out my friends faces in the crowd. Ron looked ready to kill. Harry looked calm but there was a frightening glint in his eyes. Ginny was looking at her feet.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot-" I whispered, trying to disentangle myself from him. But the damage was done, nobody had missed the exchange. We couldn't make it disappear or anything. He held me a little tighter to him, a low chuckle in his throat. I gave him a confused look.

"We'll just have to face them sooner than expected is all." He replied.

"I don't want to face them yet." I complained. He kissed my forehead before letting me go so that he held me by the hand.

"There, there. Where's my brave Hermione run off to?" He joked.

"She bought a home in Hawaii." I muttered sarcastically, rubbing my suddenly cold limbs. Ron was the first in the crowd to move. He seemed to lunge but Harry grabbed him, holding him back. Most of the students seemed to shrug as if to say 'well alright then' before marching off the field. Some of the teachers even patted our arms and smiled as they passed. Finally there was only a smattering of us left.

"So," Harry said finally. "Care to explain?"

"Draco's been giving me flying lessons." I answer shortly.

"Among other lessons…" Ron mumbled. I shot him a dark look.

"That's not fair-"

"You've been snogging Malfoy and you're going to tell us it's not fair that we object?" Harry cut in, his voice still that eerie calm.

"Harry-" Ginny began, touching his arm lightly. He brushed her fingers away and she went back to staring at her feet. It seemed for once the fiery red head didn't have her mother's backbone on her side. I couldn't really blame her.

"Potter, I know this is somewhat of a shock." Draco said, squeezing my hand. Ron was back to lunging like a dog on a leash. I could almost see him foaming at the mouth.

"That's putting it mildly." He retorted, barely civil. He didn't even look at Draco when he spoke. His eyes were too busy watching me. "How could you do this, 'Mione? We've been friends since first year. How could you give everything up for this git who only likes you cause of your whole little make-over?"

I tug at my hair, self-consciously. Beside me, I feel Draco stiffen at his words and I pray they don't decide to lunge into hexing each other into an oblivion. Behind us there was a chuckle. I turned to see Blaise standing there, supporting himself on one of the beams from the stands.

"Boy, he's really got you figured out, hasn't he Draco?" He supplied, mid-giggle. I turned my eyes back to Draco in confusion. He shakes his head slightly at me, smoothing my hair away from my face again.

Just then, a weird howling noise broke out somewhere in the castle. Blaise's laughter intensified until he was practically cackling. He turned to us, wiping at his eyes. "Looks like they've managed to get the Banshee in. Ready for the uprising Draco?"

"Uprising?" Me, Ginny, Harry, and Ron echo. Draco I notice is oddly silent. I peer up at him. His eyes are fixed on Blaise but they're unfocused. Wordlessly, he begins to drag me back up towards the castle.

* * *

A/N~ Ok, we're winding down here... I think. I wanted to fit some sort of plot in… but I didn't stumble across one. Sorry! Few more chappies should do it unless I locate that plot idea… anyways, who's up for an uprising? What can this mean? What of our Drakey poo? Traitor or no? We'll soon (and I mean it) find out!


	11. Bring on the Banshee!

A/N~ Onward! Mush, Mush I say! We must face our fears sometime. P.S.~ I'd greatly appreciate some feedback on the banshee. I've sort of twisted the whole what a banshee can and can't do stuff around a bit (a lot) but I unno, I think it adds a certain... I don't know what. Please review her!

Disclaimer: oh, please take it away! I can't look at it anymore! What? Oh, if I admit it's not mine I can? Thank ye, JK Rowling for inventing such a world as Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco was pulling me so fast that I swear my arm was going to rip out of it's socket. The others were far behind us now except for Blaise who practically skipped up to the castle singing songs to himself in a giddy, girly voice. I had to scream over the wail and the howling wind to be heard, "Has he gone quite mad?"

"No, that happened years ago. Shut up a moment." Draco replied, not even looking at me. In fact, that was pretty much his reply to all my questions during that long jog up to the castle. "Shut up a moment." I couldn't take much more of it.

"Let go of my arm!" I screamed as we finally reached the castle, pulling out of his grasp with surprising force. He turned to me, a surprised look on his face but a louder wail than before ripped through the air around us, causing the very walls of the entranceway to shake. I covered my ears and kicked at him before running down the hall like that. Were it not for the fact I knew other people were running in the exact same fashion (minus kicking Malfoy) I would have been terribly embarrassed.

"'Mione!" The voice cut through the din easily, more in my head than anything. I had heard of those kinds of bonds, so strong you can communicate without a word, but they had died out. Apparently not. I shook my head a little.

"Leave me alone a while." I screamed/thought back.

"Fat chance." Arms circled my waist pulling me into an empty classroom. I was tossed none too gently further into the room and watched with apprehension as he locked the door behind us. Then he turned to me with that same impassive look but his eyes were wild, alive with so many different conflicting emotions I didn't know how to read any of them. He began to walk forward. Each step he took, I took another back.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded, as my back met a wall. He continued his slow, leisurely pace, closing the gap between us. At my words a shadow of his old smirk passed across his face.

"Hiding out with my girlfriend, what's it look like?" He demanded. He was right in front of me now. He leaned down, planting a kiss on my neck and for a moment I was struck with déjà vu at being in a dark empty classroom, cornered against the wall. He glanced up into my eyes, his own bright. "Are you scared, Granger?"

"N-no." I reply, raising my hand to shove him away. He captured my hand in his, planting a kiss on the palm before settling it over his shoulder.

"You're very bad at lying you know." He remarked, moving my other hand to join the first. He leaned forward, nuzzling my neck. "I can always tell when you're lying. You do it quite often and I don't know why you insist on lying to me."

"I'm not lying." I lied. My heartbeat was racing a mile a minute and I could feel my breathing getting uneven. I wanted to shove him away, hex him into a million pieces, and run for the door. So why weren't my arms responding? Oh, because I was really quite enjoying his lips on me and his arms around me and I didn't want him to stop and I should say that I lo- "Please stop." I cut myself off, mid-thought.

Surprisingly, he back away from me at this. I had to get out of here and figure out what was going on. I had to get away before I did something incredibly stupid. I took one step, watching him closely to see if he grabbed for his wand or tried to pin me against the wall again. When he did nothing I took another step. I was half way across the room when his words stopped me.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You don't trust me." He replied, eyes narrowed. "Do you think I'm going to rape you, Granger? Or hand you over to Blaise and his followers? Lay you on some sacrificial alter before that Banshee they have screeching around the Great Hall right now?"

"N-no, I-"

"Lie." He supplied helpfully, indicating my stammered reply.

"I'm not lying-"

"Seriously, you've got to learn to tell the truth here, Granger."

"Stop interrupting me!" I screamed, running up to him and hitting him in the chest.

"Start telling the truth!" He countered, grabbing me by the arms and sitting me on a desk before moving away to the windows. He peered through the curtains darkly. For a while we just sat there in silence. He was letting me leave if I wanted but something else inside me wouldn't let me. I sighed and decided I might as well say something.

"I am scared of you." I blurt, the words coming out of their own accord. His gaze flickered darkly over my face for a moment but he said nothing. "You're not talking to me, you're not explaining anything, you've got me holed up in a classroom, making passes on me while something is wrong in the castle. Something your old friends have started. Talk to me."

"You didn't trust me before any of that, you know." He replied, almost sounding hurt. "I would do anything to keep you safe at this point, a little trust would be greatly appreciated."

"How can I trust you if you're storming around looking like you want to murder half the world?" I pointed out, folding my arms carefully.

"Sorry if I'm not used to sharing my every little thought, my every little emotion with someone else." He retorted sarcastically. "I shouldn't have my motives questioned all the time by someone who's supposed to be my girlfriend."

"Are you that thick?! There's a bloody banshee in the freaking Great Hall!" I screamed. He put a finger up to his lips- lower your voice, Hermione. I swallowed and went on, "Why don't you tell me what you know about all this right now?"

"Alright, Blaise and Pansy had this stupid idea. They recruited a banshee to distract everyone while they were going to sneak upstairs and let a few of the leftover Voldemort supporters in through the Astronomy tower. I would have told you sooner but it had been like this passing idea ages ago, I didn't think they'd actually do it." He said.

"And why are we here instead of heading them off at the Astronomy tower? Or even helping out the people in the Great Hall?" I demanded.

"Because they have something specific planned for you and I'd rather we didn't." He said, wincing as he said this. He didn't continue however.

"What do they have planned for me?" No response. "Draco… tell me!"

"Well the banshee won't leave until it has the victim it came for… that's how banshees operate. They all want to do Potter in themselves and Weasley is just… Weasley is just Weasley, right? Well, who do you think they designated as it's victim then?" He replied, finally. My heart caught up in my throat. They were pretty thorough about this then.

"Oh." I said finally, swallowing. I stood up slowly and went on, "So what are we waiting for? I'll take care of the banshee and-"

"No!" He yelled. He moved forward as if to grab hold of me but stopped when he saw me edge back a little. He gave a frustrated, inhuman sound and turned and swept everything off of the front desk, the things falling to the ground so that they shattered and crashed. Then he moved back to the window and rubbed his temples. "No bloody way."

"It's the only thing we can do…" I whispered, after regaining my composure from his little outburst. He didn't answer, just turned his face more to the window, rather than me. I saw his shoulder heave a little and a new emotion choked me up. I stepped forward and put my hand on his arm. He yanked it away, turning as far from me as he could.

"Draco…" I whispered.

"No."

"Draco…" I whispered again, close to his ear as I brushed his hair back. He turned then and sure enough his eyes were brimming. Draco Malfoy was crying because of me. If someone had told me this a week or so ago, I would have looked at them like they were nuts. But no, those were definitely tears on his cheeks. I wiped at them with my finger. "Hey, it'll be alright. You'll see."

"I won't let you, Hermione." He insisted. I folded my arms and gave him a stern look.

"Since when has anyone been allowed to order me around?" I demand in my best bossy, know-it-all voice. When that didn't work, I pulled his head forward to rest on my shoulder as I smoothed his hair away from his eyes. Just like a child in so many ways.

"She'll kill you." He all but whined into my neck. I tightened my hold on him.

"Oh, I don't know… I think I can take the big bad banshee on." I reply, trying to sound confident and cheerful. "I'm pretty badass if I do say so myself."

He chuckled a little at that, finally raising his head to look at me. He caressed my cheek lightly, swallowing with some difficulty. There was something he wanted to say but couldn't get it to come out, I realized.

"Spit it out, boy. We don't have all day." I insist, nudging him. He surprises me then, capturing my lips in a desperate kiss. He pulls me back over so once again my back is against the damn wall- what was it with these boys and walls anyways- the thought barely passed through before I couldn't think of anything but Draco.

He nipped at my lower lip a little causing me to gasp in surprise. He used it to his advantage and deepened the kiss, his tongue effortlessly slipping into my mouth as his hands moved up and down, everywhere they could reach. When he came up for air, he trailed several kisses down my neck to my shoulder and back again to rest his forehead against mine.

"Wow…" I mutter lamely.

"You mean the world to me." He whispers back.

"So… like, you l-"

"Love you, yes." He cut me off, kissing me quickly before stepping away from the wall, bringing me with him to just stand in the middle of the room, arms wrapped tight around each other.

"I love you too, Draco." I sigh finally. My voice is so quiet I'm afraid he doesn't hear and I begin to repeat myself but he kisses me and sighs contentedly, resting his head on top of mine. His arms tighten possessively but I don't feel smothered. I feel loved. Soon however, I feel my old sense of adventure tugging me free. I step back and say, "Alright, let's kick some banshee ass."

He winced. "I was hoping you'd forget that part."

"Fat chance." I reply, mimicking his (much) earlier words. I move past him to the door and open it a crack. Everything beyond is eerily dark, the candles glowing a weird violet-blue as opposed to normal fire color. I tremble a little as the constant wailing creeps into my bones, turning my blood cold.

"Heeerrrrmmiioooneee" It seems to be saying.

"Merlin, I swear it's calling me." I tell Draco who stands beside me.

"Well obviously it's calling you. You are the soul it's come to get." He reminds me. I nod and we make our way out into the hallway. It's deserted but I can hear the ruckus coming from the Great Hall. At the heavy doors I turn to Draco.

"You wait here, I'm going to send people out to you and you're to go up to the Astronomy tower and head of the morons." I tell him. He opens his mouth to protest but my recent attitude adjustment is still in effect despite the fact my hair has been unruly for several hours now. Hair does not the badass attitude make, apparently. I'm glad I finally realize this. I give Draco my fiercest glare. "Just do this for me. I'll handle this."

He kisses me one last time before I slip through the doors and into the waiting arms of fate. When the doors shut, everything went silent as the grave. There was a strong wind blowing about the room and I glanced up towards the enchanted ceiling where the dreaded banshee waited.

She was a ghastly sight. Her skin was a weird blue color and sallow, stretched taught over bones. Her eyes were sunken in, glowing red from the sockets as they fixed wildly on me. She reached out a gauzy clad arm towards me, wailing escalating into a shriek. "Heeerrrrmiiioooonee!"

"Right here, dumb broad!" I screamed, not quite knowing why I hadn't thought of something much cleverer. I quickly ducked into the crowd of student and professors, yelling to anyone who could hear, "Go out into the entranceway and meet Draco Malfoy, you've got to stop the attack from entering the Astronomy Tower!"

I could see a bunch of people scatter towards the doors- whether they heard me or they just finally chickened out I couldn't be sure. Still, they would run into Draco and I knew I could rely on him to point them in the right direction.

With significantly less people around, I was in plain sight and the hideous thing found me immediately. She swooped down, hovering before me, a good fifteen feet tall at least. Her long yellow-green hair billowed out behind her and across her face; she looked positively wild. She opened her mouth again and I saw sharp teeth. "Heeerrrmiiiooonneee!"

"I'm right here." I said, barely a whisper. The rest of the people cleared away, leaving me alone with this monster. I swallowed and tried again, "Right here!"

She reached out a taloned, gnarled hand and to grabbed me but I fired a hex hitting her right between the eyes, before running away and ducking under a table. She howled and I could hear her throwing things around. The table next to mine upturned and fell to the floor snapping into three pieces. She grabbed the one I hid under.

I rolled away and jumped to my feet. Her hand tangled itself in my hair and I yelped as it pulled my scalp. Whipping around I fired another curse before ducking behind the heavy hourglasses that counted up the house points. She broke all four of them with a heavy swing of her arm and I had to dive to the floor with my hands over my head to avoid the shards. I lay where I was, still pretty hidden by what was left of the hourglasses and half buried in debris.

The sorrow in her voice was potent know. A human wailing and sobbing. I closed my eyes and ears against it but it was in my mind. I could see a beautiful young woman sitting next to a brook. Her honey hair fell in waves down her back and she cradled an infant in her arms. She was alone save for the infant and I could see tears sparkling on her cheeks. The infant cooed and she bent over it, "Hermione."

I peered up through my fingers at the creature in the room with me. She had perched herself on a table, head in her hands. The once beautiful hair was stringy and dead; still waving about in the mysterious wind that went everywhere she did. When she looked up at me again, she was beautiful with big chocolate brown eyes that glistened. She smiled and extended her hands towards me, "Hermione…"

I picked myself up off the floor and began to step towards her. I had never seen her in my life, yet she remained oddly familiar. In fact, she looked just like…

"Mother?" I questioned breathlessly. She nodded emphatically. I shook my head. "No, my mum was vacationing in the Alps with dad… you couldn't be my mum. That's where she is right now… not here, there."

"Oh honey, there was a skiing accident." She said in that voice I had found so soothing since my days as an infant. She beckoned me forward again. "I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time to say goodbye."

"No… there wasn't…" I tried desperately. Still, my feet brought me closer. I was almost within her waiting arms when I stopped. A thought had just hit me. "My mum doesn't ski. She was there for the authentic log cabin experience."

Mother/banshee wailed again and at once snapped back into that monster. She lunged forward to grab me and I moved but too late. Her talons snapped shut around my waist and she brought me high up into the air with her. My stomach flip flopped as my old fear of heights returned. She loomed closer, baring sharp teeth. I tried to think up hexes, my mind was drawing a blank. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling…

"Oy!" A voice rang out from the double doors. I tried to glance down- saw a flash of platinum hair- before the banshee stabbed my eyes out with her talons.

I fell to the floor, howling with the pain. At once I was struck with the memory of the basilisk Harry had told me about slaying second year. This was to make sure I couldn't escape her again. She was going to pick off Draco and then me. I would hear him screaming. I curled up on the floor feebly. We were going to lose.

Something screamed overheard, Draco had hit her square with one of the unforgivable curses. Of course he would know how to use those. He had, after all, had a past dealing with solely with all things unforgivable. I heard the sound of something hitting the wall and Draco let out a muffled sound. There was a sickening crunch like bones.

"Draco!" I screamed.

"I'm fine, Hermione." He sounded pained.

"'Mione!" That was Ginny's voice. Arms around me and she was hoisting me up. Something hot fell against my cheek- tears. "Oh 'Mione!"

"What are you doing here? What about the Astronomy Tower?" I demanded.

"Harry and Ron and the rest have it all under control. I came back with Draco to help you." She replied. I gripped her arm desperately, trying to get bearings I would never get. She moaned. "I wish Fawks were here!"

"Sectumsempra!" Harry's voice. And Ron's… and Draco's. All using the same spell. The banshee wail grew louder. Then stopped. Silence and then un unbearable humming noise.

"Her life." A voice spoke.

"No." Harry said sternly.

"The rules." The voice persisted.

"You can't have her. You were brought here under false pretenses." Harry insisted. "Leave now, or we will destroy you. Trust me, I have no qualms with taking down ancient mythological creatures."

An infuriated cry and then the humming stopped. I heard footsteps and there were people touching me, my face, my hands, my arms. All fussing over me. Above all their voices I could hear the sound of a bird trilling a song. I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed in my head girl quarters and there was a bird sitting on the bedside table near my arm. Not just any bird. I smiled in recognition of Fawks the Pheonix and stroked his warm feathers gratefully, cooing "You're the reason I can see again. Thanks, friend."

The bird rubbed it's head against my cheek once and my cheek tingled long after he had spread his wings and flown through my open window, singing the whole time. Shortly after, there was a knock at my door and Ginny burst in.

"Oh Merlin, you're awake! What a relief, the guys and I were all worried the banshee claimed you after all!" She gushed, leaping into my arms. Her cries of excitement brought Harry and Ron running and each enveloped me in tight hugs before settling on the bed.

"Listen Hermione, about Malfoy-" Ron began.

"I don't want to hear it. He loves me and that's that." I cut him off, folding my arms. I knew they would launch into this one.

"We know." Harry said, surprising the hell out of me. He looked down, almost ashamed. "We know that you two have a thing together and we're willing to overlook the fact he's a prat-"

"And a git." Ron added.

"And a slime ball" Harry went on.

"And a- ow!" Ron complained as Ginny smacked him forcefully in the head.

"Anyways, we just want you to know that we'll support you." Harry finished, laughing a little as Ron rubbed his sore head.

"Yeah, we're your friends… no matter what." Ron included in a very uncharacteristic moment of maturity.

"Thanks guys" I say, hugging them again. "You're the best."

Quite a while later, the boys got up and left, joking and laughing the whole way out. Ginny stayed behind, picking at the quilt and suddenly looking nervous. "What's up, Gin?"

She bit her lip. "Well… you know how Fawks healed you right?"

"Yeah, I owe that bird my life." I reply, smiling.

"Uh huh. So, apparently he… healed your hair."

"What?"

"Well, I tried to fix it after but it wouldn't work… oh, just come see." She insisted, getting up and pulling me into my bathroom to see in the mirror. She turns away, so as not to catch my initial reaction and I feel my stomach drop out at how she's acting. I take a deep breath and peer into the mirror.

My hair is back to the way it was before she had attacked it at the beginning of the year. Bushy, wild, and tangled. I turn every angle inspecting it. Then I laugh a little. "Huh."

Ginny had been waiting for an explosion, tears, yelling. She turned, shocked. "You're not upset? You do know I can't put it straight again, right?"

"Yeah…" I say, turning this way and that. A worry etches into my forehead. Draco's words from a while ago: _If you change your hair back I'll never talk to you again_. That might be a problem… but I hoped he was different now. If not, then what was I wasting my time on?

"I'm sorry Hermione." She whimpered.

"It's not your fault, Gin." I reply, smiling. "It's funny… Fawks healed my hair. Although I suppose you magically straightening it and whatnot did into inflict damage on to it so in the long run it makes sense…"

"What do you think Draco will say?" She persisted, biting her lip. "He hasn't seen you yet because he just got out of the Hospital Wing."

"I don't know…" I trail off with anxious butterflies in my stomach. I go to my closet to pick out an outfit. "Let's go find out."

* * *

A/N~ What did you think of the banshee? What do you think Draco will say? Ohhh cliffy, I am wicked. This is not me trying to draw it out I swear. This is merely the fact this is a whoopy big chappie. Up next… the finale! Read, review, stay tuned?


	12. The Finale

A/N~ the grand finale! Thanks to all who have read along and extra gold stars to those of you who believed in reviewing. You guys are great!

Also, if you want the ending to be like the song Get Over It, you should stop reading at the first break. I deviated quite a bit from that song in this story as I'm sure everyone's noticed by now.

Disclaimer: you already know this part, it's not mine. None of it. None. Not even the song at the end, that's courtesy of Gregory and the Hawk and my stumbling across it on a Labyrinth vid on you tube.

* * *

I hesitated outside the double doors to the Great Hall. The last time I was in this room, I had been facing death, looking right into its creepy red eyes. I suppose you could say I was about to do the same thing- facing social death this time. I tugged at my tangled, bushy hair before shaking myself mentally and throwing my shoulders back. "To hell with them all."

With that said, I walked forwards and pushed the door open softly, hoping to create as little notice as possible. It didn't work due to the fact there were now only two tables (thanks to the banshee) and so nudges and head motions flew around them faster. Soon enough, there were a lot of eyes on me. Then, people seemed to shrug and go back to their meals, as if to say, "Oh, it's just Hermione Granger."

I laughed to myself in disbelief. I was back to being 'just Hermione Granger'! I couldn't tell if I was completely happy or slightly offended. There was another emotion making those seem small in comparison.

Draco Malfoy sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, reading a book and drinking his pumpkin juice. I noticed that the plate in front of him remained stubbornly empty and that some part of him was always moving, as if it pained him to sit still. I walked slowly towards him and took a deep breath.

"Draco?"

As soon as he heard my voice his head shot up, eyes wide. He stood from his seat an d glanced me over for a good three minutes. I grew nervous under his gaze. I grew even more nervous as I watched the change come over his face. His eyes narrowed and I watched his head tilt up slightly, so that he was staring down his nose at me. "What happened to your hair?"

"Fawkes healed it when he healed my eyes." I told him shortly. This wasn't going the way I had planned. I tossed my hair back and fixed him with my most defiant glare. "Ginny can't turn it back either, so don't bother asking."

He shook his head slowly and turned back to his book with a sigh. I frowned.

"Draco?"

"What do you want?" He demanded. He began to pile food onto his plate, heaps of food as if he was suddenly starving. He paused to shoot me that dark look again. "What could you possibly expect from me?"

"A hug would be nice." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't hug filthy little mudbloods." He sneered, before shoveling some food into his mouth. I stared at him, open mouthed in disbelief. After all that shit we went through, all the lovey dovey stuff, all the 'I can change' bullocks, this is what he says to me? I slapped him smartly across the face.

"Stupid ferrety prat!" I shrieked. "I nearly died! All you cared about was my hair? God, this can't be happening! This is not how it's supposed to work out! This isn't real!"

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione, are you ok?"

I shake my head a little and turn to Ginny with a smile. "Yes, of course. I was just… thinking."

"You're worried about what he's going to say, aren't you?" She presses. She folds her arms and for a moment I see her mother instead of her. "Well don't you worry about that. If he's anything short of thrilled with you, he's going to have a world of pain waiting for him. No git's going to be a… git to my best friend!"

"Thanks, Gin." I say with a laugh as I pull her into a hug. "Honestly, I'm not going to care what his reaction is. If he hates it, then what am I doing wasting my time with him?"

"Right." She says, nodding. Then she motions to the doors in front of us. "Shall we?"

"Let's make an entrance of it." I say, nodding. Together we throw the doors open so that all attention is immediately fixed on us. There are still two tables and Draco is still seated at the end of the Gryffindor one. It makes my heart leap a little but it's too late now. His eyes are trained on my face.

"Oh, Merlin…" Ginny breathes beside me. I see she's blushing under the eyes of all the students remaining at Hogwarts (Slytherin population now 1) and for a moment I smile. Ginny more self-conscious than me? What in the name of Dobby's sock had happened?

"Hermione?" I turn at the voice and feel my courage waver a bit. This is the one pair of eyes that could turn me into a deer caught in the headlights. Draco had walked up to us while Ginny and I gazed about the room. He stood there perfectly normal in a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans._ Oh, Merlin was right…_

"Um, hi." I say lamely. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ginny slinking away towards the table where Harry gives her a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened to your hair?" Draco asks, still perfectly nonchalant. The question brings back another echo from my dream and I snap, growing furious and defensive.

"So it's back to normal, alright?" I say, throwing up my hands. He steps back a little, wide eyed. I continue, running my hands through my hair, making it stand on end. "What of it? So I'm bushy-haired Granger once more. You know what? I'm glad. Glad, glad, glad, glad, glad!"

"Hermione, that's great-"

"And I don't care if you hate it, I don't care if you never want to speak to me again. Well, if that's the case you're just a self-absorbed prick who doesn't deserve anybody and-"

"Hermione, I-"

"Shut up, I'm trying to rant!"

"And succeeding-"

"You make it awfully hard to tell you off if you keep interrupting me with stupid-"

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT?!"

"You look beautiful." He says, running his fingers over my hair. He doesn't attempt to run them through it, no doubt afraid they would get tangled. I step back.

"Haha very funny Mr. Malfoy."

"No really, Miss Granger. I'm actually relieved your hair is back to the way it was before. As least now you're not so self-conscious."

"No you're not, you're just- wait, what? Me self-conscious when?" I stumble in disbelief.

"You were so paranoid I would hate the real you. Now you know I don't."

"But you said you would never speak to me again…"

"Well clearly I was lying." He explains, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Huh." Hermione Granger once again at a loss for words. Sometimes I just hate myself!

"Hermione?" He asks stepping close to me. His hair is haloed by the bright sunlight coming down from the enchanted ceiling and his eyes are bright. His lips are mere inches from my own and my head gets all cloudy.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date this evening?" His lips are even closer. I lean forward a little.

"Sure…"

"Excellent" He says and I can feel his lips move against mine as he says this but before I get a chance to close my eyes and pucker up he's gone, vanishing through the doors.

"Hey!" I call after him but he's too far away.

"I'll help you get ready!" Ginny says, at once by my side again. Her eyes are glittering and she is hopping about the way she always is when she's got the scoop on something. Suddenly my eyes widen and I accuse her in hurt tones.

"You _knew _about all this?"

"Duh!" She replies before dragging me back out and up the stairs.

"Wait I didn't get to eat anything!"

"Not important."

* * *

"Gin, if you poke my eye out with that thing, I swear to Merlin-"

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to poke out your bloody eye." She insists, continuing to assault me with the eyeliner pencil. Then she gives my hair another once open, approving of the up-do she had produced. Finally she sits back with a smile. "There, you're finished, now hold this for me-"

She pushes a rubber duck into my hands. I frown down at it confused. We just sit on the bed for a few minutes like that until I can't take it anymore. "Uh, Gin?"

"Oh, right!" She says, reaching forward and squeezing the duck once. It quacks as I stare at her in complete disbelief. Then I feel that familiar tugging at my naval and suddenly everything whirls away from me. I land ungracefully on my butt in a familiar field of bell-like flowers and multicolored fireflies.

"Sorry about the landing." Comes a familiar voice and there's Draco, offering me his hand. I take it and he helps me to my feet. I dust myself off.

"So the duck…?"

"Portkey. Courtesy of Haven." He replied with a crooked smile. "Ginny Weasley wanted it to be a duck and since she was helping me I figured it would be rude not to oblige."

I shook with my head with a little laugh, then caught sight of our picnic. "Awesome, I'm starved!"

"Glad to hear it, I think I whiffed chicken in there…" He says as we settle on the blanket. He had a good nose. There was a full roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and bread sticks and green beans. It was a beautiful meal, not at all picnic food. When it was finished he sat back with a sigh. "Haven pampers us."

"I concur." I say settling back in the grass and gazing up at the stars. He surprises me by tugging me over so that my head rest against his shoulder. I'm being careful around him, I realize, too afraid that this just a happy dream. I nestle in closer and he sighs, content. "What are you think about then, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How nice it would be to dance with you." He replies, completely deadpan. There was no pause before his answer, it was completely honest. I laugh in spite of it.

"What? Why?"

"We've never danced Granger." He explains. "You danced so beautifully at the Yule Ball. Don't think I've forgotten."

"Of course you haven't. What with your secret obsession with Krum, I bet you were watching us like hawks." I tease, laughing. He tickles me in the side, causing me to laugh harder and squirm, but it's a good feeling.

"Little witch." He remarks.

"Give me music and then we'll dance." I say. No sooner do the words escape my lips but a soft melody starts up somewhere. I slap my forehead in disbelief but Draco is giving me one of his classic smirks. He pulls me to my feet and we begin to sway with the music. Somewhere, a voice is singing, beautifully.

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

The song is beautiful; I've never heard it before and it makes my heart ache a little. Draco's lips are close to my ear and he's whispering the words. I hold him tighter to me.

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

I get emotional over stupid things- a movie ending, a book, a song. This is no different and I find small tears are glistening in my eyes. He kisses them away, chuckling at me. "My little emotional Hermione…"

"Shut up, you're ruining the song."

"Do you like it so much as that?"

"Very much. Who does it? It doesn't sound like the weird sisters." I remark.

"Oh it's not. It's some muggle girl… calls herself Gregory and the Hawk."

"It's beautiful." I sigh. He pulls me close again, tucking my head under his neck as we sway. I glance down and realize we're no longer safe on the ground but hovering above it, surrounded by glowing fireflies and that beautifully soft music. So unlike my coveted Avril, but so beautiful regardless.

_If you be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_Past the horizon til I can't even see you_

_Far from here, where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by…_

Draco slips a ring onto my finger then and I glance up at him, alarmed.

"Don't freak out, this isn't a proposal. It's more of a promise ring. My mum sent it to me today after I owled her. It's just to remind you that no matter what, no matter if your hair is straight or wild, I love you." He says, peering deep in my eyes. I nod with a teary smile and throw my arms around his neck. The silver ring feels just right.

"I'm so happy." I murmur contentedly.

"Happy to be of service." He replied with a laugh.

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_Stardust to remember you by…_

_

* * *

_

A/N~ So that's the end. The song is Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. I know it doesn't fit 100% with their ending (what with the talk of leaving and all) but I felt like it fit the characters overall I guess. You know, no one's holding anyone back. They love them but they don't want to control them. Non-Draco like, I know. Plus that's what was playing in my ears at the time. Deal with it. Hope the ending was alright!


End file.
